Fervid Chaos
by Velvet Song
Summary: Formerly BURNING SERPENT! Harry finds out that Voldemort’s his father, and his mother is...? TRSS, HPDM, HGBCJ, RLSB. Rating will go up in future!
1. Something Strange

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I started writing this years ago (right after OotP came out) and actually had it posted on I then took it down for personal reasons, but I'm now ready to repost. **Also,** because I started it so long ago, it will **NOT** be HBP compliant. Therefore, this story is **extremely AU**. However, due to its length (over 30,000 words), I can't really go back and change it.

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Summary:** Harry finds out that Voldemort's his father, and his mother is…???

**Genres:** AU, angst, romance, horror, drama, mild parody.

**WARNINGS** **for AU, mild adult content, graphic language, slash, incest and violence. Do not read if under 16!**

Be scared. ;-)

§

**FERVID CHAOS**  
_Prologue_

The dark sounds of Verdi's _Rex Tremendae_ floated out from the speakers of the used stereo system that the Dursleys had wanted to throw out. The chords echoed throughout the room, and the emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter were closed as tight as his fists as the notes washed over him completely. He was angry; no, he was furious, and the dark music of Verdi matched his mood. It made him feel better and gave him a twisted sense of comfort.

It had been over two months, and the Gryffindor was still furious with the world and everyone who had been involved in his life the past year. He could not seem to let go of his hateful grudge that was caused by the death of his godfather, Sirius. He blamed the world for this, blamed Voldemort, blamed his relatives, blamed his professors, blamed his friends, blamed Dumbledore and he blamed himself.

The dark haired boy fisted his hands in the sheets. He would not cry. He would _not_ cry! If he cried, he doubted he could stop, and then he would not have anyone to blame for Sirius' death; he would not be able to hate anyone for the unfair situation he found himself facing.

'_Potter!'_

It was his cousin, Dudley, and he sounded thoroughly disgusted.

Harry growled angrily.

At the beginning of the summer, Harry had told the Dursleys that the most important person in his life had been murdered, and that if they bothered him for any reason, rules or no rules, they would wish they had never been born.

Oh, yes. He was angry. So, it was understandable that between the threats of Mad Eye Moody and his friends at King's Cross, added to his own raging anger, that the Dursleys had not even dared to breathe whenever Harry entered any room that they were in.

Harry glared when he reached the bottom of the stairs. '_What. Do. You. Want?'_

Dudley, who had been the bully for the longest time, was now trembling. Harry had gone from a weak humble boy to someone dark, angry and dangerous. He knew better than to mess with whoever, or whatever, his cousin had become. Instead of speaking, he stepped aside to reveal an open door.

Harry growled at the person in the doorway, '_Snape.'_

The man had changed since Harry had last seen him; his hair was much longer and he was not wearing his typical robes. Instead, he wore black trousers that looked rather feminine and a long-sleeved, black silk shirt, while an also feminine black suit jacket completed the ensemble. The Gryffindor was more than surprised to see his most formidable professor out of his strict robes.

'Dumbledore wanted to come and collect you, Potter—' Snape's face held no emotion as he said this— 'but I had a suspicion that he was one of the last people you would want to see right now.'

Harry smiled nastily. 'You're right. And guess what? _You_ are actually _the_ last person that I wanted to see!'

'My, my, my, Albus' Golden Boy is rather naughty behind closed doors, isn't he?' Snape smirked, but it was wiped from his face when the boy-who-lived snapped like a rabid dog.

'More than you know,' came the reply in a low and threatening growl. 'Now if you don't tell me why you're here and then leave my house, I will transfigure you into a mouldy sock and burn you in the back garden; then I'll dance on the ashes for good measure!'

Snape raised a single eyebrow. The boy was furious, and he had a good idea why. 'As entertaining as that sounds, Mister Potter, I want you to know that I do not find this little situation amusing or funny in the least bit. Albus again feels that Occlumency lessons are in order, and as much as I am _loath_ to admit it, I am inclined to agree with him.'

Harry made a crude noise that sounded very much like a snort. 'Is our oh-so-wise Headmaster going to teach me himself this time or is he going to leave it to you?'

Severus ignored the boy's angry barbs. 'Albus wanted to, but we both felt that he has enough to deal with at the moment. That is why, with Dumbledore's permission, I have been allowed to offer you an invitation to Snape Hall.

'If you agree,' he continued, 'you can leave these Muggles and spend the rest of the summer in private at my estate. If so, you will have six hours of lessons. When you are not studying you will be allowed to do whatever pleases you. Also, you will have access to the entire mansion and its adjoining grounds; you can go wherever you want.'

Snape smiled menacingly. 'Your other option is to stay inside Hogwarts, where not only will your freedom be limited, you will have to face all the professors every day when you are made to attend meals.'

Harry's lips curled into a sneer. 'And if I refuse both options?'

'Then I am afraid that I will have the distinct pleasure of subduing you in a duel,' Snape lied, knowing full well that he was not allowed to duel with a student, 'after which, I will make the choice for you.'

Something snide was on the tip of Harry's tongue, but he took a deep breath instead and exhaled loudly. 'Fine!' He spun on his heel and stomped up the stairs.

'Where do you think you are going, Potter?'

'To pack my bloody trunk!'

A snicker made Snape turn to see the fat boy he knew was Dudley Dursley. With a grin that was pure evil, Snape hissed, 'So, you are the nasty not-so-little pig that I saw in Potter's mind. I must say, I think Hagrid did a marvellous job on your tail. Want the matching snout?' He leaned closer in a threatening manner, and with a squeak, Dudley whirled around and ran as fast as his fat legs would carry him. Snape was still laughing wickedly when Harry came down the steps.

'What's so funny?' Harry questioned as he sat down his belongs.

The evil smile slid into an amused one. 'Your cousin. He is far more obese than the image I saw in your mind.'

The Gryffindor grimaced. 'Yes.' He reached down and picked up his trunk again, when Snape waved his wand at it. Harry stared at his professor for a moment before blinking. 'Thanks.'

'This is all you have?'

'Yup. I'm a freak in this house, so I was never given much.'

Something in Snape's eyes changed, and Harry thought he saw something odd, but the look was immediately replaced with the man's normal glare. He was surprised when Snape did not make a cutting or snide remark and just levitated his trunk out of the door, leaving Harry to silently contemplate what had just happened.

He could not believe that he had just agreed to follow one of the men he hated most in the world and was going to study Occlumency in said man's home. Something strange was going on, and now was not the time for Harry to be dealing with something strange.

§

**Review?**


	2. The Surprise

**A/N:** Okay... I think Barty is younger than the rest of the "inner circle", but only by a year or two. This is theory of how I got his age (no one really knows).

He was young when he was on trial (I would say around 16, because it never mentions - I don't think - him graduating Hogwarts), and Neville was born in 1980 and his parents were tortured in 1981. Now, if BCJ was only about 16 when he was tried, then this means he was born around 1965. So this means he is only 29 going on 30 in GoF, which means he is 31 going on 32 in this story.

And for those who don't know, the pink Cadillac that Elvis owned was an Eldorado Biarritz. Although, I think his was a '56 instead of a '59.

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

_The Surprise_

Harry Potter stood on the front doorsteps of his uncle and aunt's house, staring at the huge powder-blue thing in the drive way. 'What in the name of Merlin is that?'

Severus made a noise as he waved his hand. _'That_ is a 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz.' The trunk popped open.

**'That** is a boat!'

_**'That**_ is a classic. _That_ is taking us to Snape Hall.' He waved his hand again and the car door flew open. He saw the boy staring at him and graced him with a genuine smile. 'Wandless magic. It is much easier that having to grab a wand all the time.' He frowned, his lips suddenly curling downwards. 'Now, get in the car.'

Harry was shocked at the Slytherin's change in personality, but what did he expect—it was Snape! However, he kept his thoughts to himself; he did not want upset the Potions master any more, because he did not know if he could control his tongue if Snape were to become snide.

After riding in silence for what seemed forever, Snape cast a glance at the Gryffindor and sighed. 'I must ask your pardon, Mister Potter. Though we have had our differences in the past, my tone with you was uncalled for.'

Harry snorted. 'What about in class? Or when you came into my house?' He nearly slid off his seat in shock when Snape laughed!

'If _you_ can't deal with those people—calm, well-tempered Potter—what makes you think that _I_ am going to be in a pleasant mood inside that house?'

'True.'  
'And as far as classes go…' he trailed off with a sigh. 'You know that many of the Slytherins' parents are Death Eaters—'

'And you wanted to protect me and the mission, the Order?'

'Yes. Only I have been protecting the wrong people.'

_'WHAT?'_

Snape cast a glance at Harry. 'Potter, have I ever hurt you, put you in danger, or lied to you like Dumbledore has?'

As much as Harry _hated_ to admit it, Snape was right. 'No.'

'Then I need you to trust me now. When we get to Snape Hall, we can explain it better.'

'We?'  
'I, Remus, Gilderoy, Lucius and Sirius.'

'Wait!' Harry was flabbergasted. 'Did you say Gilderoy? As in Gilderoy "the creampuff" Lockhart?' He remembered the supposed genius of a wizard, the mountains of self-praising books, the idiotic grin and flirty ways, the cowardice.

'Yes,' Snape said with a laugh, 'but trust me, the real Gilderoy Lockhart is far from a creampuff, Potter. You have never seen the real Lockhart. You met what Gilderoy Lockhart was made into; he was a different person years ago.'

'Sirius?' Harry murmured as he remembered that Snape mentioned his godfather. He felt his blood boiling, anger bubbling over and ready to explode. 'What about Sirius? Sirius is dead!'

'No, Potter,' the Slytherin replied patiently. 'Did you see Sirius die?'

'He went through the Veil! I saw—'

'No!' Snape said with stern patience. 'Did you _see_ Sirius _die?'_

'No,' Harry reluctantly admitted, staring at Snape in confusion. 'I'm not sure I understand understand.'

'Yes, Sirius went through the Veil,' the professor explained, 'but he did not actually _die_. His spirit was still anchored to his body when he went through, so instead of dying, he just wandered around in limbo. One advanced spell, and Sirius returned, Harry.'

'Did you just call me Harry?'

Snape sighed, his eyes rolling heavenwards for a brief moment. 'Yes. As you know, I am rarely able to attend Death Eater meetings, but when I attended last night, I found out some very interesting information.'

'About what?'

The young man did not get an answer, because at that moment, they took a turn up a hill. What he saw caused his mouth to drop open for a few seconds. 'Is _that_ Snape Hall?'

Severus smiled. 'Yes.'

'It's beautiful.' Harry ceased to speak as he stared in awe at the large mansion that sat on an expansive piece of land, surrounded by large areas of woods. He could not begin to fathom how many acres Snape probably owned. 'No offence, professor, but I never thought you would live in a place like this.'

While the manor's architecture was obviously of gothic inspiration, the lightness of the grey-stone façade did not seem as cold as Harry imagined it would. Enormous, well-kept beeches lined the long, cobblestone driveway, creating a breathtaking canopy of shade. Various gardens were scattered across the sprawling lawn, including an impressive water garden in the centre. A large fountain sprayed water into the air that splashed back down into the pool and against the surrounding rocks. Stone statues and smaller fountains had been placed in the flower gardens and in the distance Harry could see a lattice archway that led to what he assumed was a sitting garden.

'What? Did you think I stayed in the dungeons all the time?' He laughed at the guilty look on the boy's face. 'Well, I am glad you approve.'

'How do you keep everything alive during autumn and winter?'

'Certain spells to create a warm environment, the heat varying from plant to plant,' Snape explained.

'It's like a greenhouse, without the house,' the Gryffindor murmured to himself. As they pulled up to the Hall, Harry remembered his question. 'What information did you find out, Professor?' It suddenly hit him that he would be walking into Snape's home, that Lucius Malfoy would be there. Of course Remus and Sirius were supposed to be here, and for some strange reason, Harry believed what the Potions master had told him.

Everything would be okay. Wouldn't it?

'We will tell you everything inside.' Snape turned off the car, got out and began making his way inside. 'A house elf will get your trunk.'

While Harry had been surprised at the world outside of Snape Hall, nothing could prepare him for the warm luxurious feeling of Snape's home.

Instead of black and grey stone like he would have imagined, the walls were painted with cream, mauve, sea green and gold. The floors were a rich cherry wood that had intricate Oriental rugs here and there. Oil paintings hung on the walls in ornate frames and an antique grandfather clock stood in the foyer.

Still in mild shock, the boy followed Snape into a side parlour, where he was surprised to see Lockhart dressed in all black instead of lavender or pink! He barely acknowledged that Lucius was telling Snape something about Barty Crouch Junior still ill from recovering from certain spells, and unable to attend. Yet, he could not ignore the fact that Remus was standing with the older Malfoy… in Snape's home.

Lockhart smiled, but it was not the idiotic brainless grin that Harry had become accustomed to. 'Hello, Harry.'

'Hello, Professor.'

'Please, call me Gilderoy.'

'Um…' Harry did not know what to say as he took in his surroundings and the people within his view. Where was Sirius?

As if sensing his thoughts, Remus spoke up, 'Sirius is outside with Draco. We thought it best to tell you everything that we have found out before you saw him again.'

Harry tilted his head. Remus was not telling him something, and that meant that something was wrong. But what? 'What is it? Professor Snape said that at the last Death Eater meeting, important information was divulged.'

Lucius nodded. 'That is where Gilderoy comes in.'

Snape came up behind Harry. 'Perhaps you should make yourself comfortable, Potter.'

Harry was indeed becoming a little uneasy with his surroundings and figured sitting might ease the anxiety, so he chose to sit close to Remus, waiting for someone to explain what was going on. It appeared that his second Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was going to have that honour.

Gilderoy leaned a little closer. 'As you know, when I taught at the school, I acted rather—' he looked liked was going to be sick— 'brainless. However, I must say that it is not my normal personality. You see all of us: Sev-Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Peter, James, Lucius, Barty and I attended Hogwarts together—Barty's not here, obviously.

'Well, we weren't overly fond of Dumbledore and his over zealousness against the Dark Lord; in fact, he drove all of us almost nuts with his opposition. Only Lily and James opposed the Dark Lord.' He paused, drawing in a long breath. 'All my life, I have been very skilled in Divination, and in my last year, I had a post-cognitive vision—the prophecy. However, I saw something completely different from what Dumbledore told you; I saw the entire prophecy and what Albus intended to do about it. Unfortunately, Dumbledore found out about it and decided to do something drastic.'

The werewolf broke in, giving Harry a grave stare. 'A few weeks ago a powerful medi-witch was able to restore Gilderoy's memory, his _entire_ memory.'

The boy-who-lived tilted his head in question.

'Harry,' Gilderoy began gently, 'Dumbledore Obliviated my memories, as well as those of most of the group, because they knew. He told Poppy that we were all practicing duelling and that it got out of hand, that we had an accident. He told her he wanted to talk to us separately; he is the one who altered our lives, our personalities. He lied and changed our existence forever.'

'It is a lie when it is said that nothing can remove the Dark Mark; Dumbledore certainly has the power,' Lucius added. 'He altered Remus and Sirius' memories, because they knew about Gilderoy's visions. However, visions are more powerful than memories and to obliviate that, he had to erase practically all of Gilderoy's thoughts. He then had to remove all traces of memories of Gil from all of us, and when he realized Sirius and Remus were faithful to the Dark Lord, he did not want to have anything sullying the proud name of Godric Gryffindor. He removed their marks and Gil's as well. He sent Gil on his way, and had Remus and Sirius work for him.' He shot a glance at Remus. 'You know, I'm astounded beyond words that he did not know that Peter was a Death Eater.'

Snape gave a derisive snort. 'Well, it's no wonder. Peter never had even a trace of common sense and was too much of a rat—no pun intended—to even be considered a Death Eater; no one would ever suspect him.'

'Was?' Harry questioned.

Remus nodded, his lips curling into an evil smile. 'He got caught in a freak storm; lightning struck him.'

'Gilderoy is _very_ powerful; along with Divination, he can also control the elements,' Lucius said, sharing a grin with Lockhart, who shrugged a shoulder.

'So all of you, except my parents, were Death Eaters?' Harry's eyes moved to Remus and narrowed.

'Harry,' the werewolf began softly, 'James and Lily are not your parents.'

'What?' the young wizard looked angry and hurt. 'You're lying.'

'No. We are not,' Remus sighed heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Dumbledore lied to you about the prophecy... well, most of it. There was to be a powerful child born and it was you, but you were not to fight against Voldemort. I know this is hard to believe, Harry, but I have never done anything that should cause you to distrust me before. I am asking you to trust me now. It was only yesterday that any of us, aside from Gilderoy, remembered all of this.' He studied the young man before him; Harry looked slightly dazed, but at least he was calmer now. 'There is someone else outside with Sirius and Draco, but I need you to trust that you won't be hurt.'

Harry thought about it carefully for a few moments, before nodding. He had to be crazy!

Lucius stood. 'I will go get them.' He directed his gaze to Gilderoy. 'You might want to finish before I get back.'

'Harry,' Gilderoy began again. 'You were born to a very powerful wizard and witch, but not James and Lily. You have seen how powerful Dumbledore is, but fate is fate and even he can't deny that. He may delay it, but it will still come. However, that did not stop him from trying.' The man shook his head in disgust. 'He even went so far as to change one person's entire being, not just their personality and thinking.' He looked at Snape. 'You have to, Sev—'

'Harry,' Snape said, rising to stand and cutting of Lockhart. 'The _true_ prophecy said that the Dark Lord and his Queen would give birth to a powerful son, the most powerful wizard the world has ever known. It said that when the child rose to his full power, the King and the Queen would stand behind their Prince.'

He bowed his head slightly, studying one of the Oriental carpets before looking back up at the Gryffindor. 'Dumbledore lay in wait the night you were born. He, being stronger than the Queen and the King, took you and gave you to the Potters, hoping you would grow up and defeat the Dark Lord and reign in Light. However, Tom found out and went to the Potter's to retrieve you. Dumbledore tried to kill both you and Tom, but Tom's love for you kept you both alive and—'

'His _love_ for me?' Harry nearly shouted. 'Voldemort tried to kill me!'

'No, he didn't. He was trying to save you from Dumbledore and the Potters.' Snape drew in a deep breath. 'Dumbledore realised that your family's love would protect you and that, even as a baby, your powers were far greater than his would ever be. And since he couldn't kill you, he sent you to live with the Dursleys. He knew exactly where Voldemort was and he went to the Dark Lord; he wiped out all of Voldemort's memories of you, of his Queen and of everything and everyone that was crucial to the prophecy.'

Harry was shaking with anger and disbelief. 'So you are saying that I am the son of Voldemort.'

Snape nodded and glanced back at the ground. 'When Gilderoy's memories were restored, he found the Dark Lord. With his knowledge of memory charms, he was able to restore everyone's memories. Immediately, Voldemort reclaimed his servants and brought back your godfather.'

'Sirius—'

'Yes?'

Harry whirled around to see his godfather standing in the doorway smiling. 'Sirius!' He flung himself across the room to hug the man, but almost immediately pulled back when he noticed the man standing between Sirius and Draco. 'Voldemort!' he hissed backing away.

The Dark Lord smiled, but it was not an angry or hateful one; it was full of understanding and sadness. 'Harry, you must forgive me; I did not remember who you were until yesterday.'

'My father,' Harry whispered.

'Yes. I reclaimed my followers, my friends, and I restored your mother,' Voldemort replied softly, pointing behind him.

The Gryffindor turned and gasped when his eyes fell on the form Tom Riddle was pointing at.

There stood a pale beauty, about five feet and nine inches in height. Her raven hair, which looked like thick waves of silk, hung to her mid-back, but her eyes were the same ones Harry saw only a few minutes ago, with only one difference: they were not cold and empty. Her onyx eyes were sparkling with tears, filled with happiness, sadness, pain and love.

'Pr-Professor Snape?' asked Harry, uncertain. 'You're my _**mother?' **_

§

**Review?**


	3. A Decision

**NOTE: **Anything in _italics _is either used for _expression_, _personal thoughts_ or _flashbacks_. Anything in **_bold and italicized_ **is **_telepathy_** (unless it is in a flashback or astral-projection and then it will just be **bold**).

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS**  
_A Decision_

'Harry. My son.'

_This is just a_ **really** _odd dream._ He glanced around him. _Lockhart? The Malfoys? Remus and Sirius? A female Snape and Voldemort?_ The fact they all were in the same room together without killing each other was strange; the fact that they were seemingly friendly was completely unthinkable!

When a perfectly manicured hand reached out to touch his shoulder, Harry jerked away. '_Do not touch me!'_ He glared at the person that he had known as Severus Snape, the person who was now completely different from everything he had known him to be—_completely_ different! 'Don't you even dare think about touching me!' His head snapped around wildly. 'This is all a bad dream. A terrible nightmare caused by you,' he snarled, jabbing a finger at Voldemort, 'to screw up the **_only_** good summer that I've ever had!' His hands were fisted at his sides. 'How dare you! It's bad enough that you have destroyed my life; do you _really_ have to fuck over my summer?'

'Harry!'

The young Gryffindor spun around to face a man he used to trust. 'You! You are supposed to be my friend. Nice, caring, trustworthy Remus.' He turned to face the man with the bright golden hair. 'And you are supposed to be bouncing around a rubber room!' He turned his attention on the father and son. 'Then there are you two! You hate me, because I can always beat the piss out of your son, and you, Draco, hate me because I picked Ron over you. You know, that is a _really_ pathetic excuse to try to ruin the only good thing in my life!' He whirled around on the woman, growling menacingly. 'And you! You may hate me, but you were always a constant thing. I could always count on loathing you, just like you loathe me!'

'Harry, I do not hate you.' The woman swallowed. 'I didn't know it was you; I didn't even know who I was. As soon as you were born, you were taken away. My memory was wiped and Dumbledore changed me into _that man!_' the woman spat out hatefully at the mere thoughts of what had happened. 'He didn't just ruin your life! He destroyed everyone.' Her dark eyes watered. 'I am sorry. I didn't know.' She took a step toward her son, who instinctively backed away. 'Harry, please. I'm so sorry.' She collapsed to her knees in front of him, her face buried in her hands.

'Seva…'

Harry was mortified when the man he knew as his archenemy cooed what seemed to be a pet name at the sobbing woman. It was surreal to see the man who had tried more than once to kill him kneel down and wrap his arms around the beautiful lady. He was used to seeing this man cause torture, pain and anguish; the wizard before him seemed to actually have a heart.

The young man felt a hand on his shoulder. 'He is nothing like what Dumbledore led us all to believe, is he, Harry?'

Harry looked up to see his now alive godfather smiling down at him. 'You are dead,' he mumbled weakly.

'No, Harry, I'm not.'

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'This really isn't a dream, is it?'

'No.'

Harry sat down on one of the sofas, leaning forward with his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. 'This really is a lot to take in, but I have a bad feeling that someone has a plan, which means I don't have much time to decide, seeing as I am probably a key player.'

He did not have to look up to see the smile on Remus' face; he could hear it in the man's voice. 'Harry, at least you know you have powerful group of people behind you.'

The Gryffindor looked up, ready to get down to business. 'If you are my mother then I am assuming it is safe to think that you are—' He really was too stunned to say anything, and the woman apparently caught on to this.

'That I'm a female?'

Harry nodded.

'I am.' Severina smiled. 'I lived like this until after finishing school, though to everyone else I, apparently, appeared to be a male. I assumed that was a Glamour of Dumbledore's doing.' The woman sighed and sat down beside her son, pushing his dark locks away from his eyes then smiled when she saw him staring at her forearm. She rolled up the silky black sleeve and revealed the absence of the Dark Mark.

'I was never a Death Eater. I was Tom's wife and Queen, not his servant.' She slid the sleeve back down her arm, her eyes watering. 'When you were born, Dumbledore and certain members of the Order came after us. The Potters took you from me and Dumbledore took me to Hogwarts, where my memory was wiped and I was changed. Tom went after you with a group of Death Eaters, but they were ambushed and their memories were altered.'

Remus licked his lips. 'There are certain members of the Order who know exactly what happened to Severina. However, typical of Dumbledore, he is the only one in the Order knows about Sirius, Gilderoy and I.

'Who knows?' Harry asked casting a glance at his parents before looking back at Remus.

'Mad-Eye, Molly and Arthur; I doubt any of their children know.'

'Harry?' The Gryffindor turned at the sound of Tom Riddle's voice, and he tilted his head. It occurred to him that his father looked quite normal, nothing like what he was used to seeing.

'It is for intimidation purposes.' Voldemort smiled amusedly.

'How did you know—?'

'Harry, my son, you are a powerful and intelligent wizard, but you wear your feelings on your shoulder. We will have to work on masking your emotions as well as on your Occlumency.'

Harry looked at his mother. 'I am still working on that?'

Severina nodded, her long black hair swinging across her back. 'Once our plan is set in motion, Dumbledore will realise that his faithful followers are not what they seem and will start trying to look into your mind.' She grinned wickedly. 'So yes, I think it is very important that you learn Occlumency.'

'Now down to business,' Voldemort continued. 'Harry, as much as it will pain you, I don't think you should count on any of your Weasley friends to stand with you. I am sure their parents have bred them to hate us as much as Dumbledore does.'

'You and Draco,' Lucius spoke up, 'will start the first part of the plan by staging a duel in which you will use wandless magic, powerful wandless magic. Obviously you will not use enough to really hurt Draco, but enough that it will definitely be a sign to Dumbledore.'

'Then he will start thinking about moving you to Slytherin,' Tom said.

'What?'

His father smiled. 'Harry, Dumbledore lied to you when he told you what house I was placed in. I was originally placed in Gryffindor, but after a small display of the Dark Arts, it was suggested that I be resorted. You see, Dumbledore didn't want his precious Gryffindor name sullied by 'Dark Magic' and it was well known that I was very much into the Dark Arts. He didn't like it at all.'

'Once you are in Slytherin,' Draco said, speaking for the first time, 'Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy and I will start helping you with executing the rest of the plan.' At shocked look on Harry's face the young wizard laughed. 'Don't worry. They were already informed at the meeting yesterday.'

'You are Death Eaters already?'

Draco shook his head. 'No; it is too dangerous. We do serve him, though.'

_No one has called him master,_ Harry realised with a start.

**_They don't have to._**

Harry's eyes went wide as his head snapped to his father, who chuckled.

**_It's a power that most dark wizards or witches have, especially those who are family. As for no one calling me master, well_**—'Your mother doesn't have to. Before Dumbledore altered our lives, only the lower ranking Death Eaters and those whose parents weren't in higher position had to call me that.'

Harry nodded, seeming to accept that answer. 'What are the plans?'

'Well, first thing first,' Tom said gravely. 'Once you have fought with Draco and are resorted, all of us—' he gestured to everyone in the room— 'and other choice Death Eaters will meet in the Chamber of Secrets.'

'How will you get inside?' Harry asked worriedly.

'The floo-network, of course,' Voldemort said with an easy smile. 'Luckily for everyone, the floo-network is very public and therefore cannot be charmed and protected like the rest of the castle. Also, it is harder for the network to watch animals than humans, because no one expects animals to go through.' He studied his son. 'Once we have discussed the rest of the plans, we will start gathering more followers.'

'For the war?'

'Not just for the war, Harry, for you. We may be evil, but that does not mean my followers and I will live forever. Once I am gone, you will need people on your side to fight with you and keep order.'

Harry looked at Draco, who rose. He was shocked when the Slytherin bowed on one knee before him, taking out a snake-handled dagger. The black haired boy watched in awe and horror as the pale young man sliced an 'X' into his hand.

Draco looked up and held out the blade for Harry, who just stared. 'I am always in your service, master. I shall fight with you, protect you and die for you. Should I be given the honour of being your right-hand, I shall never leave your side.' He pushed the dagger toward a still slightly dazed Harry, who took it, watching Draco hold up his palm.

Harry wasn't exactly sure of what he should be doing, or if this was even appropriate, but he decided to go with whatever hit him. He took the dagger and sliced a matching 'X' into his palm, before grasping hands with his former rival. 'I'm glad we can put old mistakes to rest, Draco. Your loyalty and devotion is much noted. I can think of no other who I would want beside me in battle. Oh, and Draco—' Harry let go of the blonde's hand with a smile. 'Never call me master again.'

Draco grinned. 'Thank Merlin!'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Prat!'

'Prick!'

Sirius smiled at Remus. 'And people think _we_ were bad?'

Harry pretended to glare at his godfather for a moment, before turning back to his parents. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he thought back on the past, on all the pain he went through with the Dumbledore leaving him with the Dursleys, no one understanding how he felt when he had to face off with the darkest wizard of all time. Now he was being told that he was to rule some dark kingdom with the help of his mother and father, with a man who tried to kill him and a woman he used to know as his most hated professor.

It was a lot to take in, but despite the past, despite what any of his friends would tell him, it felt right. He felt like he belonged with these people, felt like he was home.

'When does my training begin?'

§

**Review?**


	4. Alliances

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS**

_Alliances_

'I can't do this!'

Harry had spent the last part of his summer learning Occlumency, Legilimency and what seemed like every spell, charm and curse known to wizard-kind. With and without a wand! Only a few weeks ago was Harry told that Nymphadora Tonks, who was indeed very loyal to his father, would be joining Sirius and Remus in teaching him how to become an animagus. He had been surprised when Sirius had informed him that, because he was so powerful, he, unlike most wizards, would not be confined to just one animal form.

'Yes, Harry, you can. I know it is hard, but you _must_ focus,' Remus said softly. 'You only have three more days.' The wizard inhaled deeply and paused to trying to think of another approach to give his lover's godson some fuel for the fire; strong emotions always helped him with his transformations. 'Okay. Imagine facing Dumbledore. Focus on becoming something big and nasty, and ripping him apart. Try that.'

With his eyes still closed, the young Gryffindor arched an eyebrow and smiled. 'If you say so.' He brought up a mental picture and nothing happened; he tried harder, but after what seemed like forever, his body grew tired and started to tingle. Harry was sure he was about to drop right then and there, and when opened his mouth to yawn, a painstakingly loud roar reverberated through the stone room.

His eyes opened in bewilderment and he found Tonks with her head tilted slightly downward, smiling. 'Wow!' she said in awe. 'I knew that you would be impressive no matter what form you took, but you are absolutely gorgeous, Harry!'

She started walking to the door, followed by Remus and Sirius, both looking amused—Harry could not understand why they would be. 'C'mon. You need to show your mother and father.'

Harry started to walk after them, finding that he was using four legs instead of two and when he passed by a floor to ceiling mirror in the corridor, he could not help but stop and look. Staring back at him was an enormous fluffy-maned lion. _Wow,_ he thought. _Now_ that _is cool!_ He padded silently after the group heading for the parlour he sat in when he first arrived.

'Tom,' Sirius said, drawing the wizard's attention away from his wife. 'I knew your son would learn fast, and he has proven his excellence in learning his curses and spells so quickly, but his ability to master Animagi at this pace is astounding, indeed. Harry.'

Harry moved around Tonks, and lay down on the floor in front of his parents who were staring at him open-mouthed.

Lucius nodded. 'He looks just like you, Tom.'

Draco, who was sitting in a chair off to the side, whistled. 'Whoa. Impressive, Harry! Who'd've thought you'd end up being a giant pussy?'

Harry rose and growled at Draco, who was snorting with laugher, before launching himself at the Slytherin.

Harry rose and growled at Draco before launching himself at the Slytherin.

For those who did not know Draco well, they would think that his form would be a dragon, but it was not so. His father's animagus form had been a dragon, so naturally he expected his son's form to be also, hence naming him Draco. However, it had been discovered that Draco's animagus form was actually a white tiger.

Sirius couldn't help but grin at Remus as the two large cats raced out of the mansion and to the beautiful outdoors. 'I suddenly have the urge to play tag!'

Remus rolled his eyes when the huge Grim slobbered at his feet. 'Watch the carpet, big boy. Severina won't be too happy with you.'

The woman wrinkled her nose in disgusted. 'Ewww! Padfoot, I love you, you know I do, but do you have to drool all the time?'

The huge dog only barked, before gently grabbing Remus' hand with his mouth, shaking gently.

'Okay. Okay!' Remus exclaimed, exasperated. 'I will come and play.' The werewolf, too, was an animagus and could change into wolf form at anytime. He looked at the other, begging with eyes not to be alone. It seemed like every time he changed into wolf form, Padfoot was there to play. It didn't _really_ bother him, but he couldn't help but play an abused werewolf against Paddy's enormous Grim. 'Anyone care to join us?'

Severina stood up. 'There are very few people I would do this for, Moony.' A large, sleek black panther paced back and forth. She was big, but nowhere near as big as the wolf and black dog, or Draco or Harry's forms for that matter. _It's the only bad thing to being the only girl of the bunch._ Sure, Tonks was there, but she was only a Metamorphagus and could not change to play like they did. The black cat looked up at her husband, glanced back at the two canines and then back up at her husband as if to say _I am not playing alone with the four of those boys!_

Tom reached down and stroked behind his wife's ears, receiving a loud and rumbling purr of appreciation. 'Okay, Seva. I'll come.'

Lucius Malfoy, Gilderoy Lockhart and Tonks watched the two canines disappear, followed closely by the panther and a huge lion that looked identical to Harry. The Slytherin man looked over. 'Well, I don't even get this much fun at home! You coming?'

'Of course.' Gilderoy smiled mischievously at Tonks. 'I'll let you ride me.'

The woman with blue hair rolled her eyes, but followed the two blondes outside. She watched as Malfoy rose into the air, before turning to Gilderoy, who had already changed and was pawing the ground. She laughed. 'My, we are impatient.' She flung herself on to his back and wrapped her hands into his mane as the golden stallion took off behind the white dragon.

'Now remember, we will remove the Glamour a little at a time, Harry,' Remus said calmly.

Harry wrinkled his nose. 'Yeah, I know. I just hate waiting.'

He wasn't surprised when he had been told that a Glamour charm had been placed on him when he was a baby, ensuring that he looked like the Potters. His mother had removed the charm and Harry saw what he looked truly looked like; his hair stayed the same jet black, but his emerald eyes had changed to deep onyx pools like his mothers. However, now that he was returning to Hogwarts, the Glamour that Dumbledore had used had to be placed on him again, so he could return as Harry Potter.

He cast a glance at the group of Slytherins, who were still looking at him curiously, though with a decent amount of respect and awe.

'Have you decided on a mark, Harry?' Sirius asked, grinning wickedly as the younger group cringed, knowing how their older master's mark worked. He couldn't help but tease them.

Harry smiled and waved his hand in the air.

'A Thestral?' Draco asked. 'You aren't going to use a lion or snake?'

'Nope,' Harry said. 'I thought it would be too typical. Uh, no offence, Father.'

'None taken. However, I would suggest that you not place it on the arm, where it might be noticed.'

Harry nodded. 'I was thinking about the right shoulder blade, and instead of burning, I thought I would have it—' He waved his hand again and the Thestral in the air began beating its wings and pawing the ground. 'It will feel like a dull ache when it begins to move. Instead of burning one into my own flesh, I am going to have it on a talisman.' He grinned. 'After all, it is harder to touch ones own back!'

Severina just rolled her eyes as Harry gave a small chuckle before turning to the Slytherins, watching each of them drop to their knees. He waved a dagger into thin air and presented it to Goyle, who was nearest him. Unlike the ritual he had shared with Draco, this one was more formal and less intimate.

Goyle made a slice in his hand and let some of the blood drip into a small bowl that appeared in front of him. 'As I have pledged my life to Voldemort, I pledge my life to you.'

Harry then moved to Pansy, who repeated the process identically. He then moved to Crabbe, Blaise and when he stepped in front of Draco he smiled. 'Stand up, my friend. You have already pledged yourself to me, and I need no more than that.' When the four Slytherins were standing, Harry stuck a single finger into the blood and smeared an 'X' into the back of the coin, where it disappeared. He then waved his hand at the Thestral, which suddenly split into four before charging at the group and disappeared in a flash of dark light.

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise now wore his mark.

The Gryffindor turned to Draco. _This ceremony stuff is weird. I doubt I am ever going to get the hang of this._ 'We are still young, but we are powerful. I know that I need look no further than you to find my right. I bind the others to something impersonal that cannot feel; to you I bind myself. You will know what I know and feel what I feel. I raise you high above everyone else, Draco, for I consider you my equal.' Harry placed his hand on the young man's chest and bid Draco do the same to him. There was a tingling sensation and a white light could be seen flowing between the two before it ebbed slowly away.

Not caring about those around him, Draco looked down his shirt to see a tattoo of a white tiger, with a lion beside it, nuzzling the white beast. 'Um, Harry?'

Harry leaned in closer, grinning devilishly at the Slytherin. He whispered, 'You can't believe that Ron was the only reason I didn't shake your hand.' He turned around, leaving a gaping Draco to stare at the Gryffindor, who was making his way to his parents. 'Father, I would like to be able to establish a mental bond with everyone here as well. It will be easier to communicate to each other without being suspected by Dumbledore.' Sure, he may be the one who was supposed to take over the wizarding world, but he still believed in respecting his parents and asking was the respectful thing to do.

'Your request is granted. Though, because of our bond as your parents, your mother and I will be able to share your mind no matter how far away you are. As well as Draco, since he is bonded to you.'

'What must I do, Father?'

'As horrid as it is—' Tom shuddered and rolled his eyes— 'it is still, unfortunately, the only way it is done. You must make a circle and have everyone hold hands.'

Harry stared. 'You have got to be kidding me!'

Sirius grinned as he came up beside his godson. 'He isn't. You can blame all the corny stuff on Merlin. He started it!'

Harry gave a small huff and then took his godfather and Remus' hand; the circle was completely formed and the Gryffindor began concentrating. When the silvery light filled the entire room and then disappeared, he knew everything was done and completed. He let go of the two hands he was holding as fast as he could. 'I am looking for a better way of doing things!'

'Okay. We are going to have to get everyone there early. We need it to look like you were there waiting to ambush Har-Potter,' Lucius finished with an annoyed growl.

Severina snorted, before turning to her son. 'You aren't going to be able to work in class like you have done here. Everyone will wonder why you are doing potions perfectly all of a sudden.'

'You know,' Draco piped up. 'If some choice Slytherins increased their pranks on one choice Gryffindor, we could stock up on a number of detentions with the Potions professor.'

Harry snapped his fingers. 'We have double potions tomorrow. Ron and I could 'retaliate' for the fight and I, being the great Potter, could take all the blame.'

Blaise nodded. 'It wouldn't look out of the ordinary at all for Harry to get in trouble. In fact, everyone including Dumbledore would think that the professor and Harry still hate each other. It will look absolutely perfect!'

Severina nodded. 'As much as I hate it, it is a good plan.'

'Um… I think it is time we got everyone to the station,' Gilderoy spoke up. 'You don't have long.'

Lucius nodded. 'I will take them. Remus, you have to make sure that the Weasleys and Granger do not get there early.'

The group started for the door, when Harry stopped and went back to his parents. He hugged his father first and smiled at the wizard before turning to his mother, who reached up to brush a lock of hair out of the way.

'My son…' She wrapped her arms around the young man. 'I love you.'

Harry grinned. 'I love you, too, Mum.' He started for the door again and called over his shoulders with a laugh. 'See you at school, _Professor Snape.'_

§

**Review?**


	5. Drama in Three Acts?

**Summary, Disclaimer and Warnings **in previous chapter.

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

§

**FERVID CHAOS**

_Drama in Three Acts?  
_

Lucius Malfoy was leaning against one of the stone pillars a few feet away from the group of students, watching Harry Riddle and his own son, Draco. He figured they were discussing this show that was to kick off Voldemort's new plans. This, in Lucius' opinion, was utterly brilliant! He had to admit, before everyone's memory was restored, Voldemort's plans were always bound to fail, after all, the most powerful wizard of all time was fighting against him. With Harry, Severina, Tom, Remus and Sirius, who were incredibly powerful themselves, Gilderoy (now restored to his full power) and himself fighting against Dumbledore, the fall of the Headmaster was inevitable.

He watched as the son of Voldemort took a step toward Draco and smiled. 

He himself did not mind the relationship that seemed to be blossoming between Harry and his son; in fact he was pushing for it. No one could blame him for having high hopes for his child. And it wasn't that he wanted Draco with Harry for power or for reasons of being favoured by the Gryffindor; he wanted his son to be happy. His poor little child had never had much love or attention from his mother or from himself for that matter. He had been so busy with work that he had did not spend as much time as he should have with him. Sure, he bought the boy expensive gifts, but he never made an effort to spend enough quality time with Draco, and Narcissa seemed to despise the boy. At least, he had tried to spend a little time with the child.

Though they had been fighting on opposite sides before now, Draco had been completely enthralled with the Riddle boy. From the moment Lucius told his son that Harry would be attending Hogwarts, he had been anxious to meet him. However, Draco's quick tongue made a nasty impression on the Gryffindor, causing a rift between the two. Even after being publicly turned down, Draco was determined to be as close to Harry as possible. But because of their 'rivalry', he had to do it in an unpleasant manner. His son would write to him every night, telling him how he hated to humiliate the boy, but how he loved being so close to him.

When Lucius memory had been completely restored, he felt that Harry would never accept what he had been told. He feared that anything between the boy and his son would never be. The Gryffindor had surprised him indeed!

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a few snickers and looked over to see Draco's forehead pressed to Harry's. They were smiling at each other, very lovingly from what he could tell from where he was standing.

Suddenly they broke apart and Harry started backing away, drawing his wand.

Lucius looked over in time to see Hermione Granger, followed closely by Remus and the Weasley's, coming through the gate.

'What's the matter, Malfoy?' Harry sneered.

Lucius had to bite back a smile. The kid was exactly like his mother!

'Too much of a pansy to fight without your gang and daddy here to back your arse up?'

Only Lucius and the Slytherins, who stood in front of Harry, could see the slight twitch of amusement that crossed Harry's face.

**_Mister Riddle, you have to remember to keep up this is an act. You both must act exactly as you did before._**

Thank you, Mister Malfoy. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, Lucius.

I know, Harry, but you have to. I should warn you, Draco will probably say just as many cutting thing.

Harry laughed inside his mind. **_I don't think it would matter now. None of my past life is the truth!_**

'Too bad your daddy is dead, huh, Potter?' spat Draco.

It took all Harry's strength to look stunned. 'You–you will pay for that. How about I give you a taste of your own poison since your precious Snape isn't here?' He smiled evilly. '_Serpensortia!'_

Everyone gasped as the huge snaked made its way to Draco.

**_Um, Harry? _**Draco mentally was shaking.

**_Don't worry. She won't hurt you. I swear. _'**Shasssssss senthieasssssss… Rahssssssss haesssssss shalsessssssss…'

**_What did you tell it?_**

It is going to come toward you and wrap itself around you, but I promise that it will not bite or squeeze. My mother is almost here and she said that she will be here to interrupt.

Thank Merlin.

'Shasssssss senthieasssssss… Rahssssssss haesssssss shalse—'

'_MISTER POTTER!!!'_

When Harry flinched, it wasn't an act! The sound of that cold voice shook him and he looked up to find a face he knew only too well. He wanted to cry, because he could not see the beautiful woman he knew. 'Y-yes, Professor Snape?' He couldn't help himself. **_Hello, Mum._**

Hello, son. I don't think I have ever seen you look so frightened of me!

Do you think I am over doing it?

Not really. Severina smiled internally, before launching into her speech. 'Mister Potter, attacking a student, even if out of school, will earn you a week of detention!'

**_It will look odd if you don't take off House points, Mum._**

'And fifty points from Gryffindor!'

_**Did you have to take that many?**_

**_Well, by next year you will no longer be in Gryffindor; so does it really matter?_**

**_True._**

Ron fumed up a storm. '_What? _You can't do that!'

'Oh, I assure you, Mister Weasley, I can. And if you don't want any more points taken from your House, I would watch your tone!'

Ron turned bright red, whether from anger or embarrassment no one knew.

'Now, Mister Potter, if you would not mind, please rid us of this!' He jerked a hand toward the snake, still wrapped around Draco, who was giving Harry a glare that put the 'Snape' glare to shame!

As soon as Draco was set free, the rest of the plan went as expected. The Slytherin launched himself toward Harry, getting no reproach from Snape. The boy opened his mouth only to be cut off by his father.

'Now, Draco. Remember what I told you before, you _must_ play nicely. It would not do for people like _us_ to lower ourselves to _their_ standards.' Lucius wrinkled his nose in utter disgust, as if the people he was talking about were filthier than dirt.

Draco gave Harry one last glare. 'Of course, Father.' He leaned closer to Harry. 'Better watch your back, Potty.' With that he, and the rest of the Slytherins, including Severina (disguised as Severus) turned toward the train.

**_See you later, Harry?_**

**_Tonight, Tiger._** He turned to see the Weasleys, Hermione and Remus looking at him pityingly. 'One day!' he growled. 'One day, I am going to get him alone! Without his gang and without Snape. And when I do, I am going—'

'Now, Harry,' Molly Weasley interrupted. 'I know Malfoy can be difficult—'

'Oh, go on, Mum,' Ron grumbled. 'Say it. 'I know Malfoy can be a pain in the arse'!'

'Ronald Weasley!' Molly warned.

Hermione spoke up. 'I kind of have to agree with Ron. Malfoy is an absolute pain! I swear he only picks fights when he knows someone will be around to see Harry doing something 'wrong'. He tries to get Harry in as much trouble as possible. I honestly think the boy likes making people miserable!'

Remus looked down at Harry. **_Here goes nothing, huh?_**

**_Don't remind me._**

'Harry? What happened? Why were you fighting with Malfoy? And why were you here alone? Where have you been?'

Harry sighed. 'I am sorry. It has been a hard summer on me. With Sirius—' _who isn't really dead_— 'and all, you know. I know I should have written. And, yes, Remus, I know I should have talked to someone. I wasn't ready to. I am still upset about it, but I had to work through my anger alone. I am sorry that I didn't write anyone to let them know what was going on.'

'It's okay, Harry,' Hermione said gently. 'We understand.'

_You wish. _Harry nodded. 'Thank you.' He frowned. 'And Malfoy! I wanted to get here early. I was hoping to get a seat somewhere and just think for awhile. But Malfoy and his gang were already here. Apparently, they wanted to pick up where they left off last year!'

'Slimy Slytherins.' Ron growled. 'This year we will—'

'You will do nothing, Ronald Weasley!'

'Yes, Mum.'

Remus pushed everyone toward the train. 'C'mon, might as well get on the train early.'

The group started for the gleaming train cars, when Ron suddenly exclaimed, 'Oh! I completely forgot, Harry. Gilderoy Lockhart got his memory back! He has been released from St. Mungo's! He says that he sorry for everything that has happened, that he remembers duelling with some friends his last year at Hogwarts and that after a small spell went wrong, he suddenly wanted to be famous. You want to know what is worse? Everyone is forgiving the cowardly git! It is making more news than his books.'

_Good for Gil. He deserves a lot of good publicity after all Dumbledore has put him through._

'They say he is going to write a book about it.'

Harry had learned from first hand experience that, as well as being gifted in Charms, Lockhart really _was_ a good writer. _I have a feeling that his next book will be a little more interesting, and the long wait his fans will have will definitely be worth it, _Harry thought with an evil grin.

'Harry?' Hermione asked in a warning voice. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Just about how we are going to get Malfoy back,' the raven haired wizard answered flawlessly.

'Harry, you can't!' Hermione protested.

Harry rolled his eyes at the girl. 'I promise. We won't get into trouble.' _I will._

Harry sat at Gryffindor table, carefully studying and probing the new students. With his new found powers of Occlumency and Legilimency, he found that he could see into almost anyone's mind without being noticed. There were a few students that he had no doubt about where their loyalties would lie, but some he would have to get to know better.

'Gavin Goyle!' McGonagall called out.

Without even looking away, Harry began talking to Greg. **_Your brother would make a good follower. He is trustworthy, is he not? _**

**_Yes, young master. He is._**

**_I can sense that he is strong. I think he would do well as one of my followers; I think he would do well as one of my higher-ranked. _**Harry could feel pride radiating from Goyle. **_Yes, Gregory. You should be proud of your brother. He will do quite well._**

The sorting continued and, from where he was sitting, Harry gave the Slytherins the list that he wanted them to watch and interact with.

'If Malfoy looks over here one more time!'

Harry turned to see Ron glaring at the Slytherin table. 'What do you mean, Ron?'

'Malfoy keeps glaring at you when you are not looking. I think he may be planning something.'

_You have no idea. _'Just ignore him. He is a complete prat!'

**_Really, Harry? I thought you thought more of me than that._**

**_Draco, don't over do it. Ron will probably—_**

'That is it!' Ron started to get up from the table. 'C'mon, Harry.'

'No, Ron. We will get in trouble.'

'Don't you want to take up for yourself?'

'Ron, they haven't done anything just yet. I have already cost us enough House points. I refuse to lose anymore!' 

Ron nodded. 'Alright, Harry. But don't think I am not going to do anything.'

Reaching all of them at one time, Harry sent his warning. **_Heads up, guys._** **_Here comes Ron. Whatever you do, don't attack first!_**

**_Son?_** **_What is going on?_**

Harry cast a quick glance up at his disguised mother. **_Ron is trying to play hero and protect my honour!_**

Severina harrumphed mentally.

**_Mum, you may need to step in soon. I think it would look very bad for Ron if he were to get in one good shot. Especially, since everyone will know that Draco did nothing to deserve it._**

**_Good thought, you might want to tell Draco._**

Harry caught the Slytherin's attention, but addressed the entire group. **_Okay. I want you to all to leave this between Draco and Ron. Draco, try to brush him off and take some mild verbal shots at me. We need to get him upset. I want him to take a shot at you. Even if we argue, it will make him look bad, I think. I know it will be a little unpleasant, but I promise. You will be rewarded in the future._**

**_Of course, Harry. _**'Oh, look it's a weasel.' He shifted some and shouted, 'What's the matter, Potty? Too afraid to come over here yourself?'

'Sod off, Ferret-boy!'

'I figured you were to chicken. Like I said at the station, Potty, you only wish you had—'

The redhead lost it. A shout from Ron cause a jet of orange light to blast into Draco, who flew backwards toward the wall.

Draco moaned as he slumped to the floor. **_Harry, you owe me. Big Time._**

Harry laughed mentally. **_I swear it._**

'Mister Weasley!'

Minerva McGonagall and Severina 'Severus' Snape rushed toward the confusing scene. 'Mister Weasley,' admonished their Head of House. 'How dare you attack another student! You should be expelled. However, I am putting you on two weeks suspension. Go to your dormitory. Now!'

**_Then again, Potty, _**a teasing voice echoed in Harry's head, **_I think that was reward enough!_**

§

**Review?**


	6. What are Black Baccaras, Again?

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS  
**_What_ _**are** Black Baccaras, Again?_

Harry woke up refreshed, not feeling guilty and not having lost a bit of sleep over Ron being in trouble. After all, he _had_ fairly warned Ron about not attacking Malfoy and Harry could truthfully say that Ron attacking Draco had not been planned. Although, it did work out quite well for him, because he would be the only one his mother could blame this morning for the accident the Slytherins would soon have in Double Potions.

Harry sat down, being one of the first students up, and began filling his plate. Without looking up, while piling up some scrambled eggs, he began talking with his mother. **_Do you think Dumbledore suspects anything? _**

Not a chance. In fact, he called me to his office yesterday and asked how Draco was, and apologized for Ron's behaviour too. He also wanted to know how your Occlumency went. I told him that you had improved dramatically in light of the death of one Sirius Black. I also informed him that you would be keeping your mind blocked at all times; I told him that it was in case Voldemort decided to try something.

Harry had to laugh quietly. **_I bet it is driving him absolutely batty if he is trying to get in and can't. _**

I doubt he is right now. He has no need yet. But, I would always keep it up to everyone else, just in case.

**_Ready for this morning?_**

_**Yes. But, Harry, don't cause too much of a mess. Otherwise, you **will **clean it up.**_

**_Without magic?_**

**_No. The dungeons can be a pain to clean._**

**_So Ron has told me._**

**_Speaking of, how is Mister Weasley?_**

**_Highly upset. Not with me, but McGonagall. And Draco._**

**_When is he ever not upset with Draco?_**

Harry couldn't help but laugh aloud.

'What's so funny?'

Harry looked up to see Hermione Granger sliding into the seat beside him. 'Oh, I was just thinking of the look on Malfoy's face when Ron hit him with that spell yesterday.'

'Well, you shouldn't be laughing, Harry,' Hermione scold. 'What Ron did was wrong, and you laughing about it is certainly not a nice thing to do.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Lighten up, 'Mione.' He looked around and noticed that Draco still hadn't arrived. He looked up at his mother, who nodded, acknowledging the boy's absence. **_Draco, where are you? _**When he received no answer, he began to panic. Surely, Ron's attack didn't do too much damage? **_Crabbe? Where is Draco? _**Harry could feel the boy's surprise at being addressed so suddenly.

**_Oh, he is still sleeping, young Master. He was up a little longer than usual last night, taking a hot bath to relax his muscles._**

**_Okay. I and Mum were beginning to worry. When Draco wakes up, tell him that I need to speak to him._**

**_Of course, young Master._**

Harry glanced up at Severina and nodded. **_He is fine. He is just a little worn out from yesterday. _**He mentally sighed. **_I guess I'll head down early. _**He looked at Hermione. 'I am going to go ahead. I'll see you in class.' Before Hermione could make any replies, Harry dashed toward the doors. **_Uh, Mum? What is the password to get past the wards of your rooms?_**

**_Why? _**Severina asked slowly.

**_Because._**

**_That is not a good enough reason, Son._**

**_It is a surprise._**

**_Hmmm…_** **_Bleeding Heart._**

Harry couldn't help but laugh. **_How poetic._**

He heard a dainty snort in his mind, followed by **_I'll have you know it's a very powerful herb for a very powerful potion._**

**_Of course, Mum. _**With a mental chuckle, Harry made his way out of the Great Hall and down toward his mother's living quarters. As he got closer to the dungeons, the more curious looks he got. He didn't need anyone, especially Slytherins, giving him trouble about being here. Making sure no one was anywhere in sight, he suddenly vanished as his body became invisible. He rounded the next corner and almost ran into Draco. He smiled as he decided to have a bit of fun.

Careful not to touch Crabbe or Goyle, Harry reached out and brushed Draco's hair.

The pale boy jumped and started looking around wildly, and Harry bit his lip hard, trying not to laugh.

'Who did that?'

This time, Harry couldn't hold back and he burst out laughing, holding his invisible sides.

'Ha! Ha! Very funny, Harry.' Draco looked around. 'Um, where are you? Why are you down here?'

Harry propped himself against the stone wall, not that anyone could tell. 'I am in front of Goyle, leaning on the wall. And I am going to my mother's room to leave her a surprise.'

'Does she know that?'

'Yep, gave me the password herself.' Harry stood up straight. 'Now, as much as I would like to talk and as much as I would like you to come with me; you need to eat. They're having a very nice breakfast.'

Draco frowned at the thoughts of not being able to spend time with Harry.

**_We will soon, Draco. I promise._**

That made Draco smile. 'Okay. Then I will go and get something to eat. I need my energy for class.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Right.' After touching Draco's shoulder for a moment, he made his way around the Slytherins and headed toward his mother's room.

Today would be hell on them both, although he was sure it would be harder for his mother than for him. Even though his mother was trying to be brave about it, he could feel the woman's sadness and heartbreak. _Poor, Mum._

After a few minutes of searching, Harry found the door and whispered the password to the huge unicorn guarding the door, feeling the wards drop. Without waving his hand or his wand, the door seemingly opened on its own, allowing Harry entrance. Had he not seen his mother's house, he doubted he would believe this was Severina's room.

He went over to the king sized bed and smiled.

Today would definitely be the hardest for Severina, but hew knew that it should be a little easier. To give her something to smile about, he waved a gift into existence that his mother would be able to wear tonight for his father when they met. As a final touch, he would sneak into the Potions classroom and leave a little gift there as well.

Harry made his way through his mother's private rooms, through her personal laboratory and into the spacious classroom. He waved his hand at the desk where a bouquet of black baccara roses appeared, tied with dark green and silver ribbons. After having been shown the roses in his mother's garden, he could understand why they were her favourites. They were so very dark in their rich red colour that, unless up close, they appeared to look like black velvet. They had instantly become Harry's favourite; he had loved roses before, but this breed was exquisite!

He went behind the desk and grabbed a sheet of his mother's parchment and a quill. He knew he could just wave the note into existence, but he thought it would be a little more meaningful to write it. When he finished, he laid the note on to of the bouquet and headed outside of the classroom to wait, hidden in a dark corner. Not wanting to be seen by any other students, he disappeared and not a moment too soon!

Only a few seconds after he had vanished, students came pouring around the corner, with Hermione in the lead. Once there was a break in the flow, he stepped out of the shadows and appeared before walking through the door.

The moment Hermione caught sight of him, she bombarded him with questions. 'Where did you go? You weren't in the Common Room and I doubt you were in the library.'

At that moment Draco and the Slytherins entered. 'Well, well, well. If isn't Potty and the Mudblood!'

**_Draco._**

**_Harry, you know more than I that it has to be said to keep our cover. Trust me; I have nothing personal against Granger. It has always been for appearances! In reality, now that her teeth are fixed, she is kind of pretty. She could go a lot better than Ron. I would love to see her married to—_**

**_To_** **_whom?_**

**_Barty_**… **_If we can persuade her to our side._**

**_Barty_** **_Crouch? Junior? Are you serious?_**

**_Yes._**

'Harry!' Hermione admonished. 'You haven't been fighting with Draco have you?'

**_Tell her that I started causing problems, Harry, and that you saw Severina coming and decided to just walk away._**

'Almost. The Snakes were causing problems and I was about to curse them, but Snape was coming! I just walked away. I wasn't about to give Snape another reason to chew my head off.'

'Hey, guys!' It was Dean Thomas. 'Look. Somebody sent Snape dead roses!'

Everyone looked up at Snape's desk and Harry heard a few 'ewwws', before Hermione went up to the desk. 'They aren't dead. They are just black.' She lifted the bouquet. 'No. They're red!' She had her face almost pressed in the flowers. 'They are very red. Hey, look! It has a note.'

Harry's stomach fell as she started to lift it.

'What has a note, Miss Granger?'

_Thank Merlin! _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione dropped the parchment and spun around to see the most dreaded professor at Hogwarts looming in the doorway.

'And pray tell, Miss Granger, what are you doing at my desk?' Snape walked into the room, her robes billowing behind her. Well, to everyone else but a select group, him.

'Someone said they saw a present on your desk,' Hermione mumbled. 'And I was just –'

'Curious?' Snape sneered. 'Curiosity killed the lion, Miss Granger, or haven't you heard?'

**_Nice, _**Harry thought.

**_Thank you._**

Hermione blushed.

'Ten points from Gryffindor.' She looked around the room. 'And everyone _sit down! _Today we will be working on a very powerful potion use in medical healing. Turn to page sixteen to read about the _Hælan_ potion then, when everyone is finished, you will pair off.'

Harry watched his mother walk up to her desk and smiled inwardly, but kept his mind blocked for a moment.

Severina picked up the roses, immediately knowing who they were from, before lifting the note to read it.

_Dear Mum,_

_I know how hard having to change your appearance again is on you  
__and I can't imagine just how badly you must feel about treating me the way  
__I must be treated today. It's hell, I know. The past is a sad thing, but the  
__blame goes to no one, except Albus Dumbledore. Do not blame yourself for the  
__past years. It is over, and soon you will no longer_ _have to pretend.  
__Do not fear what we must do. It will be alright.  
__I love you, Mother._

_Your son,  
__Harry Thomas Riddle_

Severina looked up at her son and nodded. **_I love you, too, Son. _**She inhaled and exhaled slowly, sliding down into her chair. 'Everyone close your books and pair off.'

Hermione immediately moved to Harry, but was stopped.

'Miss Granger, you will be paired with Miss Patil. Potter, you are with Longbottom. _Good luck…'_

**_Thanks,_** **_Mum. _**Harry cringed every time Neville put an ingredient in and, after the boy dropped a bowl of beetle eyes, scattering them all over the floor, he saw his chance. With just a shift of gaze, different ingredients went flying into Draco's cauldron. **_Guys, get ready to duck! _**With in minutes, the cauldron was bubbling violently.

'Mister Malfoy, I expect better from you. What happened?'

'_It was Potter!' _Draco shrieked with perfect practice. 'I saw him launch ingredients over here!'

**_Doesn't that ever hurt your throat? _**'That is not true!' Harry said aloud.

'Potter,' Severina growled. 'You will serve a weeks worth of deten—'

Draco and the other Slytherins ducked a second before the greyish glop went spewing across the room, which was quickly followed by many 'ewwws' and 'grosses', and Snape bellowing, '_Potter, you brainless idiot!' _

The blond, the rest of the Slytherins and Severina glared at Harry and his mother snapped. 'Potter, you will see me immediately after class to discuss your detention. Class dismissed! Everyone out _now!_'

Harry pretended to shake and look angry and frightened at the same time. However, as soon as the door was closed and both son and mother were sure everyone was gone, they burst out into laughter.

'What did you put in Draco's cauldron?'

'Oh, a little bit of this. A little bit of that.' Harry grinned.

Severina looked positively wicked. 'You _are_ going to have to clean this all up you know.'

§

**Review?**


	7. Interlude

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings**are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS**

_Interlude_

Severina Snape-Riddle sighed and rolled her neck, hoping to relieve some of the stiffness.

Today had been a living hell, and not just because of the setup during Double Potions with the Snakes and the Lions, either!

She never would have thought that she would have met a student worse than Neville Longbottom, but when the first year Hufflepuffs came in for their lesson! There was a poor little blond hair girl who sat near the back and she _just_ could _not_ seem to get her act together. She chopped things unevenly, put them in at the wrong time and the wrong way; Seva honestly didn't know how she had survived. She had to admit that today with the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be, though yelling at Harry was not her idea of fun.

Severina couldn't help but smile when she thought of the lovely black baccara roses that her son had left for her, even if it had been risky. Black baccaras were her favourite; she had a back garden full of black baccaras, black magics and an assortment of other exotic Muggle flowers.

'Mum?'

Severina was pulled out of her reverie to find her son and Draco watching him, with a group of Slytherins behind them. 'Yes, Luv?'

'Everyone is here, and we are heading down to the Chamber.' The boy smiled. 'Father is waiting in your quarters. I left you another surprise.'

With that the group disappeared, heading through a secret corridor near the Potions classroom.

Severina stretched as she stood, smiling at the thoughts of seeing her husband again, but when she entered her chambers she was surprised to find that he wasn't there.

Her room, unlike what people may expect, was decorated in mostly blue; a rich sapphire coverlet with matching throw pillows, and other pillows in beautiful cream and gold. Blue, cream and gold velvets and silks hung from the corners of her canopy bed, and on one side of the room was a Victorian sofa in cream velvet. (Only a few days ago it had been done in Slytherin colours, of course.)

On the bed were a number of boxes and the most beautiful gown that Severina had ever seen.

It was blood-red strapless, sheath dress, the beautiful velvet material made to cling to her feminine figure, while an added black silk, tail-like train trailed behind. Beside it was a heavy, black velvet cloak, with an elaborate collar and expensive ruby clasp.

On top of the dress was a note.

Severina rolled her eyes. Never in her life had she received so much post.

_To my elegantly beautiful mother,  
__I remember you telling me, after watching that movie,  
__that you love this style of Muggle gown.  
__This is one of many early gifts… from whatever  
__holiday is closest at the time! (I think this is an early Halloween  
__present then.)  
__Your loving son,  
__Harry Riddle_

It suddenly occurred to her that Harry had only mentioned the dress. Did that mean the boxes and cloak didn't come from her son?

She picked up the closest box, which was larger in size. Severina opened it and was mildly annoyed to find three smaller boxes inside. She picked up one of the smaller boxes and opened it, her mouth dropping open when she saw the exquisite diamond bracelet inside. She lifted it to her eyes and studied it carefully. Because of the size of the stones and considering how many of them there were, she knew it must cost a fortune.

Swallowing, she sat it carefully back in its box and picked up the next one… Its contents held two butterfly combs decorated in diamonds and rubies.

Severina was almost afraid to see what was in the next box. She was surprised, however, to find it empty.

'I thought I would take the pleasure in giving you this present face to face.'

Severina whirled around to see her husband, dressed in all black, emerge from the shadows like a mist. 'These are from you?'

Tom smiled. 'And the cloak as well.' He looked at the dress again and chuckled. 'Our son certainly picked up on your lavish style quickly.'

His wife blushed slightly. 'I can't help it if you spoiled me.' She grinned. 'Now, what present were you going to show me, Darling?' She sashayed toward him, smiling seductively.

Tom quirked an eyebrow. 'If you keep walking like that it _those _bloody awful teaching robes, absolutely nothing!' He laughed at his wife's false pout. 'I think I would like you much better like this…' He waved his hand and ignored Severina's shrieks of innocent embarrassment when her clothes disappeared, leaving her completely bared to his sight. '_Much better.'_

'Tom Marvolo Riddle!' Severina grabbed the cloak and tossed it around her shoulders. 'You are going to make us late!'

The aforementioned Riddle, reached out to grab his wife. 'I am sure that Harry will let everyone know that we are going to be a few minutes late.'

The sarcasm Severina had come to know in the past few years couldn't be suppressed. 'Only a few minutes?' She made a noise that resembled, if possible, a dainty snort. 'Well _that's_ disappointing!'

Her husband laughed, before pulling Severina against his chest, letting the cloak slide to the floor so he could feel her naked flesh. 'I was going to save that for tonight.' He began kissing her jaw. 'That way I can take all the time in the world… just for you.'

Severina moaned. 'Mmmmm… You always knew the way to a girl's… heart.'

Tom leaned her backward slightly in his arms, smiling amusedly. 'Seva, my love, you haven't changed. Do you know that?' He gazed lovingly down at her. 'You are still as cute and adorable as ever.'

She pretended to pout. 'Does that mean I am not beautiful or sexy?'

The wizard growled at his wife. 'You _are_ beautiful—' he kissed her lips— 'and damn sexy.' He attacked her throat in playful kisses.

Severina laughed and pushed her husband away. 'I have to get dressed. Besides, I thought you were saving that for tonight.' She reached for the gown when it disappeared in her hands.

'Not just yet!' Tom grabbed his wife around her waist with one arm, waving the boxes and clothing to existence on the floor before lifting Severina into his arms and placing her gently on her back on the soft mattress. 'Right now, you are mine.'

§

**Review?**


	8. Meetings & Proposals

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS**

_Meetings and Proposals_

When Tom and Severina Snape-Riddle _finally_ made it to the Chamber of Secrets, Lucius, Remus, Sirius, Gilderoy, Tonks, a handful of Death Eaters and the small group of Slytherins were already there and information, with Lucius, Remus, Sirius and Gilderoy near the front sides—they being the highest ranked Death Eaters.

Barty Crouch, the only remaining one, was also at the front, looking distinctly ill; of course, he had only recently had his soul restored due to a potion Seva had created along with some powerful spells from Lucius, Remus and Sirius. He was still weak, but had improved significantly over the past weeks.

Tom noticed only ones not with the rest of the group were Harry and Draco.

Harry noticed that his father's strange, horrifying Glamour-mask was in place, giving him the appearance of a snake. Tom raised his eyebrow. 'Draco? Not in formation?'

Harry stepped up. 'Forgive me, Father, but since he is my chosen, I have removed his Dark Mark since he belongs to me alone now.'

Voldemort glanced at his wife, quirking an eyebrow at her (Severina just shrugged), before staring back down at his son with a hard light in his eyes. 'I see… And you think it is your place to do so?'

Harry tilted his chin upward slightly. 'I know it is,' he said defiantly.

Tom glared threateningly down at his son, before losing the battle and giving a small chuckle. 'Bloody hell—he's his mother!'

Severina harrumphed which drew her son's attention to her.

Harry's eyes widen slightly. 'Sweet, merciful Merlin.'

Everyone in the room turned to look and the Dark Lord's wife, who was wearing her dress and cloak and jewels, looking very sexy and very dangerous.

When Tom noticed this, he smiled for a moment, before speaking. 'Ah… Please remember that only my son, his chosen, and my highest ranked Death Eaters may look upon my wife. Should anyone forget this, they will be punished accordingly.' He paused and began to pace. 'As you learned during the summer, my son, Harry Riddle—formerly known as Potter—has returned to our home, where he has accepted his role concerning the prophecy and his family. It should also be known that Harry has chosen Draco Malfoy as his intended. I have no doubts about Draco and his future in our family, so he will be treated with the same respects that are given to me, my wife and my son. It also should be noted that as the father of Draco, Lucius Malfoy is also to be held in the same regards as the family Riddle.

'Now, you have been asked here for a certain purpose. Our plan is to see the prophecy fulfilled.' Voldemort began pacing back and forth. 'In the next few weeks some of the Slytherin students and Harry will be causing a few small uproars, and around Halloween is when, during a pseudo-duel, Harry will use dark, wandless magic against Draco. This will be very obvious to everyone and will definitely catch Dumbledore's attention. I am in hopes, yet I seriously doubt that he will, that Dumbledore will want to have Harry moved to Slytherin. However, knowing Dumbledore and all of his righteousness, and stupidity, he will probably just think Harry is under stress of last years events… I begin to fear that it may take more than one display of Harry's power to open Dumbledore's eyes.' He glared at a few of his Death Eaters. 'Of course, I can sense that some of you doubt the prophecy. I can assure that no matter how much Dumbledore does or does not know; his downfall is inevitable. Once my son has come to his full power, he will be unstoppable.' He turned to face the boy. 'Harry, my son, Come here.'

Harry tilted his chin a little higher and took his place by his father's side. 'All of you,' Voldemort continued, 'will receive the Mark of my son, as will the rest of the Death Eaters at the next Full Gathering. You will pledge your loyalties to him as you have to me, more so to him than I, for he is the Prince, the prophesied son of the Dark King and his Queen.' At these words, Severina stepped forward and nuzzled against her husbands side. 'When my son comes to his full power, he will control the wizarding world, and you, and every wizard, will bow to him and tremble at his name.'

Harry just stared when all the men in the room, save Draco, whom he had placed as his equal, knelt—even his father. He glanced at Severina. _**Why is everyone but the females bowing? **_

She smiled and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. _**Before Dumbledore came along and ruined our lives, your father never believed in hurting a woman. Yes, he considers witches part of the kingdom and that they should be loyal and obedient, but he believes that a woman should be cherished and treated with dignity. Therefore he lets no woman bow to him, nor does he punish them the way he does men. Until Dumbledore, I never once bent a knee in submission, and I can promise that your father will make Dumbledore pay for causing me to bow before my husband.**_

A cold look filtered across Harry's face. _**As will I. **_He suddenly smiled inwardly. _**Because I intend on marrying Draco, that is why he does not have to bow?**_

_**Yes… You see, even your father and I must admit that you ARE the most powerful wizard of all time. Therefore, Tom is acknowledging that your power is greater than his. It is also a sign to the other Death Eaters; if your father, who is one of the most powerful beings of all times, bows to you then they know you certainly have the power to destroy any one of them. They fear you.**_

Harry looked around. Everyone—Remus, Sirius, Lucius… His father… 'Stand up.' Immediately, all those who were kneeling stood. _Wow. _He looked at his mother, who only smiled amusedly at him. _**What should I say?**_

_**Nothing if you don't want to, Son… I am sure they all would understand if you didn't; you are not used to this and they understand.**_

Harry nodded and then, before everyone, bowed in front of his mother and placed his forehead on her hand. 'I hold you above all other women and all other beings, save one, to him whom my heart belongs.' It hit Harry that he was beginning to get damn good at all this ritual stuff! 'I cherish you and love you, and would give my life for thine.' He rose and looked the woman dead in the eyes, momentarily dropping ceremony. 'I love you, Mother.'

Severina was trying not to cry; not that it would matter, Tom would only let certain people look at her. 'I love you, too, Harry. I love you, too.' She stepped back in to her husband's arms and watched as Harry turned to Draco.

'I have chosen you as my equal and my intended. I have placed you above all things in this life and the next.' Harry took both Draco's hands and knelt before the blond, who looked like he wanted to kiss and hug Harry while strangling the life out of him all at once. 'I have grown to know you and care about, leaving childish hurts behind us.' He huffed. '_Damn it! _I can't do this—not like this.' He stood and began dragging the Slytherin behind him. '_Ritual and ceremony be damned!'_ he growled, ignoring the chuckles and giggles that were coming from Sirius, Remus, Lucius and his mother.

He distinctly heard his mother say, 'Bloody hell—he's his father!'

Harry Thomas Riddle slammed the door of his mother's personal office and pushed Draco against the wall, pressing his lips against the blond's, his eyes blazing with furious desire. Hungrily, he pushed his tongue inside, tasting and stroking as his hands roamed over the thin body that was rubbing against him. After a long passionate kiss, Harry backed away, ignoring the small moan that came from the Slytherin. 'Draco, I care about you more than anything in this world. I love you with all of my heart and I can't live without you.' Once again he found himself kneeling, but this time it didn't seem so forced. 'I want you to marry me. I want you to be my husband.' When Draco just stared at him, his mouth hanging open, Harry felt his stomach knot. 'Please, Draco? Please marry me…' He was going to say no; Harry could feel it.

'I… I, um…' For once in his life, Draco Lucien Malfoy was at a loss for words. He couldn't speak; he tried. He opened his mouth to find that it just hung open in the position. 'I…' Seeing Harry's eyes tear up, he began nodding furiously.

Harry watched as Draco nodded frantically and began smiling. 'Yes? Is that a yes? Please say that is a yes?'

The blond nodded harder, before sputtering. 'Y-yes. Yes!'

The Gryffindor jumped up, wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly before lifting him in the air and swinging him around. 'I love you. I love you so much, Draco!' He set the laughing boy on his feet and began nibbling on his ear. 'Merlin, I love you.'

Draco leaned backwards in Harry's arms, giving the dark-haired wizard better access to his neck. His hands began to roam down his fiancé's back, his nails digging into Harry's robes when the Gryffindor's lips grazed a sensitive spot under his earlobe. 'Mmm… Yes! Oh, Harry… That feel's so good.'

'Yep; he's definitely his father,' the voice of Severina drifted through the stone room.

There, near the doorway, stood Tom, Severina, Barty, Remus, Sirius, Gilderoy, Tonks and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry and Draco jumped apart; the blond was looking slightly embarrassed at being caught, while Harry looked quite pleased with himself. The Gryffindor grinned broadly. 'Well, it's good to know that you and Father still have fun!'

His mother's cheeks flushed slightly while the men laughed.

'Indeed,' Tom said between chuckles. 'Harry, everything thing has been set. Over the next few days you and the Slytherins will cause some trouble; you need to make sure that there public. Some even need to be done in front of Dumbledore, perhaps at lunch or dinner.' He paused and smiled at his wife sadly. 'Alas, I am afraid we must go now.' His arms slipped around the woman's tiny waist. 'I love you, my darling.'

'Must you leave?' The woman's eyes were watering.

'Yes.' Tom suddenly smiled. 'Why don't I call a Death Eater meeting in about an hour's time? I can see you then. We can spend a few hours together. Hm? Would that make you happier, my love?'

Severina nodded and made a soft purr of contentment as she cuddled up against her husband.

After a few moments of a lot of snuggling between different couples, of whom half had to remain at the school while their better halves had to leave, Tom, Sirius, Tonks and Gilderoy headed for the fireplace, where Barty had already disappeared through.

Lucius stared down at Harry, his hand on his shoulder. 'Remember under the tougher situations that it is not real. He knows that and so do you.' He smiled, but not the malicious one that Harry had known for so long. 'Take care of my son. He needs someone who will love him.'

Harry's eyes softened. 'I promise.' He pulled Draco against him, letting the blond snuggle deep into his embrace. 'I will.'

He, Draco, Remus and Severina watched as the others disappeared into the flames.

'I love you, Tom,' the witch whispered as Tom stepped into the fire.

Voldemort smiled lovingly, mouthing 'I love you' before fading in the green flames.

The quartet made their way through Severina's personal office and into the Potions classroom when Harry turned to Draco. 'I am afraid I have to go.' He took the Slytherin's right hand, bowed over it and kissed it. He grinned up at his fiancé. '_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ _Venezici à mon lit;_ _couchez-vous_ _près de moi et laissez-moi glisser le mon—'_

'Um, Harry?' Remus questioned with an amused smile on his face. 'You do know that I and your mother can understand French, right?'

Harry ignored the blush that crossed the blond's face. 'Yes. I was just asking if Draco wanted to sleep with me tonight. And if he wanted me to slide my—'

'Harry Thomas Riddle!' Severina crossed her arms in a disapproving manor, but her eyes were dancing with laughter.

Her son didn't even bother to look embarrassed as he took his invisibility cloak and covered the Slytherin with it. 'Goodnight, Mother.' He leaned over to kiss the woman's cheek before disappearing through the door, with an invisible Draco behind him… or in front of him. Remus and Severina couldn't really tell.

§

**Review?**

Ps I don't speak French well, so sorry if it was wrong.


	9. Hermione

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter. 

§

**FERVID ****CHAOS**

_Hermione_

Hermione Granger was always known as the goody-goody, the know-it-all of Gryffindor!

It was almost one week until the Halloween Dance and she _still_ did not have a date; no boys ever wanted to date her, because she was the intelligent one. She had gained a great deal of confidence in herself, and her assertiveness was intimidating to almost all of the male population at Hogwarts. The only ones who weren't intimidated by her were either teachers or gay.

Slamming the door to her dormitory room, she crossed the lavish space and flopped down on the bed with an annoyed growl, squeezing her eyes closed.

She had tried dating Ron for a short while, but it was too awkward for both of them. Ron felt toward Hermione like he did his sister, and the witch quickly came to the realization that she could never date someone her age. She needed someone older, more mature, someone with experience! It was the same reason she could not date Harry.

_Speaking of Harry…_ He seemed to be changing; he seemed to be becoming… darker.

She opened her eyes and stared at the red velvet canopy for a moment, before rolling on to her side, thinking. Something didn't seem right about Harry this year. When they had arrived at the station and found the wizard in a row with a certain blond Slytherin, something seemed to be in the air—a gleam of something behind the hatred in Draco's eyes, Lucius lurking in the shadow… Something was going on with these three. And Snape!

The way Snape and Harry kept glancing at each other, no matter how covertly they did it, had caught her attention. Hermione had seen one or two deep looks shared between them; those glances, in the Gryffindor witch's opinion, were pleasant and loving. The same thing was happening with Draco and Harry!

'What in the world is going on?'

Her mind drifted back to scene at platform 9 ¾. She closed her eyes as she rolled on to her back, breathing steadily and deeply, letting herself project back in time.

§

_'Too much of a pansy to fight without your gang and daddy here to back your arse up, Malfoy?'_

_'Too bad _your_ daddy is dead, huh, Potter?' spat Draco._

_'You-you will pay for that! How about I give you a taste of your own poison, since your precious Snape isn't here?' He smiled evilly. 'Serpensortia!'_

§

Hermione came back to reality, thinking hard about what she had seen. Harry did not know Snape was there, did he? But yet, Snape appeared so suddenly… She distinctly remembered him seemingly appearing from thin air—he had been there! He and Lucius both. But where? Why? She knew they had to be there somewhere, because they both had appeared almost out of no where.

She pursed her lips, an idea forming in her mind. Perhaps she could. It would take a lot of focus.

Growing up, she realized she had a special gift of astral projection and remote viewing, and, after new studies and some interesting books, she realized she could astral project back into the past. She found this very helpful when she wanted to review lectures and classes.

The witch worried her lower lip. She had never tried, but she wondered if she would be able to project into a place in the past that she had not been in. All the books she had read had not covered that particular angle of this area of magic. She was sure that the Restricted Section would have some books on it.

Jumping up, she rushed from her rooms and ran all the way to the library, ignoring the sniggers and comments about her being a know-it-all and some other things which normally would have stopped her dead in her tracks, leading to a beautiful tirade. Flinging the double doors to the library open and letting them slam shut, Hermione practically tore the carpet loose as she made her way to Madame Pince. 'I need… t-to get… some-something… from the… the restrict-restricted… section,' she rasped out, receiving a stern look from the older witch.

'What do you need, Miss Granger, and why?'

Without batting an eye, Hermione flawlessly told her half lie. 'Advanced astral projection.' She was beginning to regain her breath. 'I'm just curious about something I read in my History of Magic book, and there are some points I disagree with. Of course, I could be wrong. I just want to make sure of the fact, because in the future, I do not want to make the mistake of—'

Madame Pince nodded vigorously, stopping what she knew would become a winded explanation. 'Of course, Miss Granger.' The woman made her way to the back and unlocked the gate-like door. 'If you need to take one of the books out of the library, come and get me.'

Hermione gave a small smile of thanks, which grew to one of pure mischief when the older woman left. 'You are so good, Granger!' she said, congratulating herself as she began searching through the shelves. After a good fifteen minutes, during which she had scanned about five books, making sure she had exactly what she wanted, she took out her wand and with a simple spell copied down all the information on to a roll of parchment.

With a knowing smile, Hermione traipsed out of the Restricted Section and, as soon as she made it out of the doors of the library, tore off in the direction of her room. Winded, she finally made it to her room and dropped the parchment on the bed and began to read.

_Very few wizards and witches are able to project into their past; those that can are considered, and are, very powerful, indeed_.

'Yada, yada, yada and a jing, jing jing,' she murmured to herself, scanning down more.

_Out of the very few that are able to project into their past, even fewer are able to project to part of the past which they themselves were not involved in directly._

_To do so, one must have an intense focus. Let nothing distract you._

_Secondly, one must have an intense desire for where they are going and what they are seeking; otherwise, you will not be able to project to where you wish to be._

_Remember, to have no distraction near you. You may, if it helps you to relax, have soft music playing and, if you are connected to an element, may have something of that element near you; it will help with your connection. Remember, lying in the anatomical position is much better for relaxing. It is the perfect position for your astral self._

Hermione waved and her room was suddenly filled with the sound of a violin and a flowing creek. With a satisfied smile, she lay down on her back, extending her arms and legs to the side slightly, and, closing her eyes, she began the deep and steady breathing. She tried not to get disappointed when, fifteen minutes later, she still had not projected, but she knew from experience that dwelling on it only made it worse. So she kept her eyes closed and tried to slow her breathing as much as possible.

§

_He was there! Lucius Malfoy was leaning against one of the stone pillars a few feet away from the group of students, watching Harry Potter and his own son._

_She watched as Harry stepped toward the Slytherin boy, but the look on Harry's face wasn't angry either, and that worried Hermione. She could not understand why he was looking at Draco like that. However, she quickly noted that the older Malfoy smiled as her friend drew closer to his son. It was not an unpleasant smile; it was a smile she knew _too_ well. It was the smile Molly Weasley gave her when she and Ron had been dating._

_Hermione heard a few snickers, and turned to see Harry nuzzling his forehead against Draco's. 'Sweet Merlin,' she whispered. _

_Suddenly things began piecing themselves together. Harry had known! He knew that Lucius was there! He knew Snape was there, somewhere_._ The fight was a fake!_

Why had Harry faked a fight with Draco?

_She watched as she, Ron, the Weasleys and Remus entered the gate, and quickly noticed the look on werewolf's face. He was in on this too! She could see it in his eyes._

_She had to find Snape_. _She had to know if he saw this, if he knew what this was about._

_As the feigned argument went on, she began prowling around the station. After only a few seconds, she noticed a strange woman standing by, watching the scene like a hawk. The way her eyes narrowed and focused_._ What was she doing here? Who was she? And where was Snape?_

_Hermione was about to abandon her search for her professor when she heard Harry begin to hiss in Parseltongue _Good, Snape will be here soon. _She glanced quickly around when Harry began to hiss for the second time._

_Suddenly, the woman near her shifted and began to move._

_Hermione's attention was diverted from her search for Snape as she watched the woman storm in Harry's direction_. _How odd_._ This woman wasn't there in real time, was she?_ _The Gryffindor witch watched as the woman waved her hand—wandless magic! She was so startled that she almost did not realize what was happening. If she had not been shocked before, she was now!_

_The woman's robes and appearance began changing into…_

_'Fuck!' Hermione felt the world rock beneath her in the memory_._ 'No,' she whispered in amazement and horror. 'No_. _There is no way that can be—'_

'MISTER POTTER!!!'

_The witch just stared. The woman she had been standing beside had been Snape! Hermione shook her head; she did not understand what was going on._

_'Perhaps, Miss Granger, you should come down to the dungeons. Immediately.'_

_'Remus?' Hermione glanced around and saw that, not only was Remus was standing beside Molly Weasley, a second Remus was standing beside her right now. 'But how?'_

_He smiled. 'Hermione, I hold nothing against you, nor am I upset with you_. _However, you are far too curious. Harry, Sirius and I were certain you would figure everything out, but we did not know you would go in search of answers so soon. We figured it would not be until after Christmas, when we put more of our plan in to action, that you would become suspicious.' He cast a glance at her, before looking back at the memory she was in. 'I must say, watching you has been challenging. I had a feeling your worry for Harry would soon change into something else, but you have not really caused us to be suspicious until about a week ago.'_

_'You've been watching me?' Hermione suddenly was frightened. 'Why?'_

_'Hermione, I have never hurt you; I will never hurt you. Trust me, please?' Remus sighed. 'Just come down to the Potion's classroom. We will talk to you there.'_

_'We?' Hermione repeated._

_'Hermione, trust me. Please. I promise that no harm will come to you, even if you decide not to_—_'_

_'Not to what?'_

_Remus just smiled and disappeared._

§

Hermione pulled herself out of the memory, not even having the chance to be happy about her success and learning this new power.

Who was 'we'? And what did they want with her?

It appeared she had no choice, because if she didn't go, she knew she would probably paint an image that was far worse than whatever was truly going on.

Grabbing a cloak (it was cold in the dungeons come evening time), she made her way down through the dark dungeons to Snape's classroom. She was surprised to find Sirius and Remus waiting for her, both smiling as though nothing was going on, as if everything was normal. She was more surprised by Sirius than Remus.

'Hello, Hermione,' the long haired man said. 'How are you?'

'Confused and frankly a little frightened.' She stared for a minute. 'Aren't you supposed to be dead?'

The man's smile grew. 'Something like that, yes. I promise, you have nothing to be afraid of, Hermione,' Sirius replied soothingly.

'So, Remus told me. What is going on?'

'Well, it is a long story, but we must all explain it to you,' Remus injected.

'Who is 'we'?'

'Well,' Remus said slowly. 'Sirius, myself, Harry, Draco, and—well, if we tell you, there is a chance that you won't come in the room.'

Hermione stiffened. 'That makes me worry even more.'

Sirius took her hand gently. 'Come, Hermione. I promise. You are going to be okay. Just promise us that, no matter what your instincts tell you, no matter how much you may want to run, just stay and hear us all out. Please?'

The witch was now terrified, but nodded. 'Alright, but I'm trusting you. Please don't let me down.' When the door opened, she wished she had not agreed to come in, for inside the Potion's room were Draco's gang, Gilderoy Lockhart, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and a man she had only briefly seen—Barty Crouch, Junior. She immediately noticed that Harry was holding Draco's hand, and when she scanned the room and saw the woman that changed into Snape, she blurted out in shock, 'Who are you? I saw you while astral projecting! Who are you? Why did you change into Professor Snape?'

'Miss Granger, I am Professor Snape.' The woman smiled. 'Well, formerly Snape. After I married, my name became Snape-Riddle?'

_'What?'_

****

Harry came forward, taking his friends hand and led her to a seat. 'Hermione, there is something you should know.'

§

**Review?**


	10. Halloween Revelations

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID ****CHAOS  
**_Halloween Revelations_

Hermione blinked. 'So—' she gesture to the person she once knew as Severus Snape— 'Dumbledore did _that_ to you?'

'Yes.'

'And you're Harry's _mother?_'

Severina laughed softly and nodded.

'And Voldemort is your _husband? _As in you got married with vows and attendants?' For the moment, Hermione was not truly comprehending these turn of events. 'You had Harry. As in you _had_ Harry?' She made a waved around her own abdomen.

The aforementioned Gryffindor took his friends hand. 'Hermione, I know you are probably in shock right now, but I promise that everything will be okay.'

The witch blinked again. 'Everything will be okay? _Everything will be okay?'_ she shrieked. 'No! Everything will not be okay! I mean, here you are telling me that you—_Harry_— are the son of Voldemort. _Vol-de-mort!'_ she continued, putting emphasis on every syllable. 'You are supposed to be fighting against evil! Not joining it and taking over the world! I mean… It's Dumbledore. What has Dumbledore ever done to you Harry?'

Harry raised his eyebrow, giving an amused smile.

'Okay, despite that!' Hermione began pacing. 'And Snape! Snape's your mother. _Mo-ther!_ I mean, how weird can you get? And-and Remus and Sirius—' she waved her hand in the air toward them— 'who we have trusted for almost forever! They're now evil? And Lockhart? I mean, _come on!_ It's Lockhart. We used to think he couldn't hurt a fly—' She glared at Harry's snicker. 'Okay! Despite that year! Now you are saying he is oh-so-powerful? Malfoy is your fiancé! You are marrying into the Malfoy family! _Mal-foys!'_ She stared at her friend in horror. 'No! _This is not okay!'_

Harry cast a glance at his mother, who suddenly looked at the ground before shooting a look and Gilderoy and swallowing. **_What is wrong? _**he questioned.

Severina looked up and Harry could tell her smile was forced. **_Nothing_.**

'What about Ron?' The young witch continued to rant. 'He is our best friend! And now I feel like I am going to have to choose between the two of you! It is unfair to ask that of me.'

On and on, Hermione continued, her voice growing higher in pitch with every new fact she brought up, but Harry wasn't paying attention; he was trying desperately to probe his mother's mind, but found a wall. One right after the other, he tried his mother, Lockhart, Lucius, Barty, his mother again. They were keeping something from him.

Whipping around, Harry stared at the girl. 'Forgive me, 'Mione. Remember that I am here to help you through it.'

Everything seemed to happen in slow motions, though it only took a matter of seconds.

Hermione saw her friend raise his hand; he was going to use wandless magic to obliterate her memories! She backed up frantically, but was stopped by the desk blocking her path. 'Please, Harry…' she whimpered.

Harry closed his eyes as his mother screamed, rushing toward him. _'Harry, don't!'_

It was too late. '_Invelum__ Eall Trēowth!'_

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and… everything stopped. There was complete and utter silence. Everyone looked to see a beautiful creature lying on the stone floor.

What ever it was, it was… lustrous. Its skin was incredibly pale and it had pure-white hair; Harry never thought he would find someone with lighter hair that the Malfoys—they were only white-blonds—but this creature! The young wizard had a feeling that snow would be darker than the hair that was spread across the stone floor.

_'Airalyn!'_

Harry did not even turn around to look at his mother as he watched Barty Crouch cross the room in under a second somehow. As the wizard lifted the unconscious girl in his arm, the son of Voldemort sighed. Somehow he knew. He didn't know how he knew; he just did. 'She's my sister, isn't she?'

Severina closed her eyes. 'Yes. She is, Harry.'

'Why?'

'You are the Prince and the most powerful wizard in this world, but your sister, who was born first, is almost as powerful as you. Almost.' The dark witch sat down in her chair behind her desk as Sirius, Gilderoy and Remus quietly left the dungeons. 'The prophecy Trelawney made was one of many and, as far as I know, the last. However, there were many others before, but luckily your father and many of the Death Eaters were able to retrieve them. Many of them only referred to you alone, but two of them referred to your sister. Though she does not play an enormous role in the war, she is part of the reason you win. All of them were destroyed, but the ones of your sister. Those we kept sealed and hidden far away, without magic. Dumbledore knows how Tom and I dislike doing anything without magic, so I doubt that he will never find them. That is why we hid them the old-fashioned Muggle way.' When Harry cast a quick glance behind him, Severina smiled. 'We buried them beneath the dirt somewhere in the Udzungwa Mountains.

'The reason we did not want you to know yet, and the reason we did not reveal Hermione's true identity, is for the simple fact that together your powers are very great… dangerously so. With you not knowing the full extent of yours yet, and her having not used hers in so long, it might not be safe. You see, Harry, you and Hermione are like yin and yang. Together you create one powerful force, but you are still opposites. Harry…' The witch hesitated.

The aforementioned Harry seized the opportunity to speak. 'I want the truth! All of it! I have lived years thinking I have no family whatsoever, and then I am told that the people who tried to kill me are my friends and family. What else are you keeping from me? Am I really some prince that is supposed to rule or is this just another sick game for Voldemort?'

'Harry, I assure you that this is no sick game!' Severina had to restrain herself from shouting; a nasty habit that she found had been carried over from being Severus. 'Harry,' she said quietly, after calming down, 'you are my son and the son of Voldemort; Hermione is our daughter and your sister. There are still a few things which we have not told you, because some of them, we feel, you are not ready to know.'

When his mother's eyes water, on the verge of tears, Harry knew he couldn't stay angry and gave in with a soft sigh. 'Just swear to me that you will tell me in the future.'

Severina smiled. 'I give you my word.'

The Gryffindor nodded to the woman that was cradled in Crouch's arms. It was only then that he became aware of the way the man was watching Hermione. 'What is her story? Why is he—' He looked at his mother questioningly.

'I suppose this is one of the few things I must tell you now.' Severina's smile dimmed immensely. 'The problem is where to begin… The very first prophecy was made about you, our family and these events. It was prophesied over a thousand years ago, but it made mention of your sister and you. It said you were to be the Dark Prince, the Bringer of Destruction and Keeper of Death, Earth and Fire and the most powerful ruler of all time. Hermione was said to be the Lady of Light, the Bringer of Peace and the Keeper of Life. You are powerful, and she—' Severina seemed to be searching for the right words— 'she enhances your power.

'In the same prophecy it mentioned that Life and Death would forever be together yet apart: _For they are the same, yet different. Each has its own path, and both Life and Death will be forever divided and bounded by harmony. Death will unite with that which prowls the earth and destroys with its jaws, and Life will unite with that which slithers across the ground and reigns with poison from his tongue. And the one who prowls the earth will be born from one who soars in the sky, and they will be one flesh._

'Now, Hermione was born ten months before you, and you were born a few months before Draco. When we found the first prophecy, we did not know that it was speaking of Draco, Lucius and Barty.'

'Draco and Lucius?' Harry glanced from the older wizard to his fiancé. 'I don't understand.'

Lucius frowned when he spoke. 'My marriage to Narcissa was arranged. I didn't love her and she didn't love me. She did not want to have anything to do with me, so I let her have her own villa in France; she stays there most of the year, except on important events. She didn't want children either, but being a wizard, I was easily able to conceive Draco on my own.' He glared into space for a moment, before glancing at the young Slytherin. 'He is mine and mine alone.'

Harry glanced at his fiancé. 'Did you know?'

The blond smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, Dad told me not long before I came to Hogwarts.'

'But…' Harry still looked slightly perplexed. 'If you don't love her, Lucius, why don't you divorce her?'

'That is for me to worry about, Harry.' The strange growl from Malfoy Senior made it clear that his wife would not remain in this world as part of the living.

Harry smile with twisted pleasure, something he welcomed quite easily, before tilting his head to gaze at Barty. 'You were there when she was born, weren't you?'

The man's hair fell across his forehead as he rose, still cradling Hermione in his arms. 'Yes. I was. She was exquisite to behold.' His tongue flicked from the corner of his mouth in the tick they had all come to now as his brown eyes blazed with something that Harry recognized: it was the way he had looked at Draco, when he was in the dungeons the night he asked the Slytherin to marry him.

'Her skin looked like satin cream and her hair was so white,' Barty continued, 'when she opened her eyes they were pure silver with darker grey flecks, which made it look like snakes were curling around her pupils. Though I didn't know of my part in the prophecy, I knew I had to marry her once she became a young woman. You could tell by looking into her eyes that she would be powerful and highly intelligent. Mine.'

The man's tongue darted out again, causing Harry to smile. 'Why do you call her Airalyn?'

'It was what I first thought when I saw her,' Barty whispered. 'When your mother heard the name, she decided to use it has Hermione's middle name. It is who she is; 'Air' is self-explanatory; 'Lyn' means waterfall.'

Suddenly, Hermione began stirring and as she woke, Barty let her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor. She blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the light before looking around. When her eyes landed on Severina, she let out a high pitched scream.

Harry watched as the girl flung herself across the room into Severina's arms.

'I missed you so much!' Suddenly she turned on Crouch. 'And you! How could you?'

'Your father wanted to make sure you were well protected, Princess.' His tongue flicked between his lips as he bowed slightly. 'I wanted to make sure you were unharmed as well.'

'Do you know how it felt watching from behind a screen? I was there and saw everything! I saw what Dumbledore did to my mother and brother, but it was like watching some horrible film! Some stranger was there with me and no matter how much I shouted and screamed she couldn't hear me. I could have helped them!'

Harry, who was used to Hermione being calm and sensible and very mature, watched in amusement as his sister stomped her foot on the ground.

'Forgive me, Princess.'

The Gryffindor wizard knew that despite Crouch's dark side and tendencies toward unpleasant things, he was and always would be the perfect, loving gentleman to his sister. _Le fou amie._

§

Being a prefect, she had to make a short appearance; luckily, her mother agreed to use Polyjuice Potion to take her place.

Now, she made her way to the dungeons and, borrowing her mother's Floo powder, stepped into the green fire before speaking her destination. Unlike her brother, she did not land in an undignified manor and just stepped out as though she were coming out of an elevator.

She looked around the enormous room, but it was dimly lit. 'Barty?' Timidly, she stepped further into the room. _Okay, where is he? He said he would be waiting for me_.'Barty?'

Suddenly, a hand closed around her shoulder, and Hermione shrieked. The soft laughter hit her ears, immediately followed by a flick of a warm tongue against her right earlobe, and she suppressed a growl. 'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'

Crouch smiled down at her lovingly. 'Of course not, my love; but, after all, it is Halloween. I couldn't resist playing with you.' He took her hand, bowed over it and kissed it before looping her arm through his. 'Now, while your brother and Draco and their small group put their plans in action at Dumbledore's little Halloween Ball tonight, how about you and I dance together… hmm?'

Hermione blushed. 'I would like that.' She paused. 'Wait… You can dance?'

The wizard led the way through the doors and smiled when Hermione gasped at the size of the dimly room. 'I bet you are wondering what I do with all this space—' he snapped his fingers and bright lights came up, revealing a small orchestra lining one side of the room, 'A nice touch for All Hallows Eve.'

Hermione could not help but smile when the orchestra began playing Philip Glass' Violin Concerto No. I. 'Only the best,' she sighed dreamily.

Barty swept her up into his arms, his tongue darting past his lips slightly. 'Now for tonight, forget your brother and Dumbledore.' He pulled her closer and nibbled on her ear. 'Let me please you.'

§

**Review**


	11. The Fervid Chaos Tango

I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**NOTE:** Okay. The last half of this chapter is going to be quite confusing, especially since I can NOT get the spacing right and I didn't want to constantly add those little breaks between just a line or two. Because... I tried doing in writing what they can do in TV and movies by showing two things happening at the same time. It's starts after the third little § below. The sections in normal print are Harry and Draco; the sections in _italics_ are Barty and Hermione... Hope it's not too confusing

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS**  
_The Fervid Chaotic Tango_

Harry Riddle led his mother, disguised as Hermione Granger, through the Great Hall.

Everyone stared at the couple.

Both were dressed to the nines; Harry, wearing formal black trousers, a buttoned-down, black shirt and black, ivy brocade waistcoat; Severina, wearing a knee-length, red dancing dress with a halter top - it was no wonder that everyone staring!

The Gryffindor laughed mentally, enjoying the attention. He smiled at his mother; he was glad that he was able to see through the Glamour. Both his mother and his sister were quite beautiful without their disguises!

The woman laughed. _**So,**_ she questioned in a teasing voice.

Harry pulled his mother close to him as they began to dance. _**You know, that dress looks very good on you. I think it's the contrast of your hair on the red.**_

Severina Snape-Riddle grinned.

Am I that obvious?

Severina moved easily with the backward steps. _**Very well; although, I am sure from watching your father and me, you know that I prefer the Latin dances.**_

Harry noticed that many people were staring; not that he minded! If people wanted to think that he and Hermione and a thing going, it was okay by him; he didn't need anyone catching on to their plans. He gave a mischievous grin, spun his mother around, before sending her into a dramatic dip, laughing softly when she squeaked her surprise.

He was about to raise her up, when someone caught his eye.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the enormous doorway. He was breathtakingly beautiful.

_Bloody hell! How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to make it through tonight?_ Harry nearly dropped his mother on the floor (something she had obviously noticed, too), and swallowed before storming away to a corner on the opposite side of the room, his mother scrambling behind him.

_**Where are you going?**_ Severina demanded gently, her heels clicking on the stone floor as she followed her son.

The young man looked at the woman pleadingly. _**Promise?**_

Severina pushed a thick lock of hair out of the boy's eyes, trying to tuck it behind his ear. _**I swear. Besides,**_ she thought with a smirk, _**you might enjoy it.**_

Harry groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure.

_**Could you save it for Draco?**_ she questioned with a laugh.

Harry just smiled at his mother, before turning a cruel, and fake, sneer on his fiancé as he strode across the room to 'confront' Draco for a fight they had faked during their last Potions' class the week before. 'Hey, Malfoy!' he shouted, his mother trailing behind him with a feigned look of annoyance plastered on her face. _**Hello, my love. Ready to-**_

§

'-Tango?' Barty asked, his tongue flickering close to the witch's ear.

Hermione gasped when she noticed that he had changed her clothing-well, she didn't think these long scraps of black silk could be called an outfit, seeing as it had to be magically held on. Two wide strips were knotted between her breasts; each came around her back and then back to the front, the silk criss-crossing over her body, barely covering her breasts. However, the two pieces came together very, very low on her hips to form a short skirt, almost not covering her backside and femininity.

'Or would you rather do-' the dirty-blond spun the pale creature away then pulled her back to him- 'the Samba, or perhaps the Rumba?' He nibbled on the young woman's earlobe.

Hermione swallowed. 'What is the difference? I have never understood the differences.'

Barty grinned wickedly, his tongue darting out. 'The difference?' He pushed her away slightly, grabbing her hips with his palms as parts of the orchestra began playing a strong, fast Latin beat. 'Well, the Samba is a very sexy and flirtatious dance. In short-it's fun. The Rumba has been rumoured to be only a pantomime of-' he leaned in close and flicked the tip of his tongue in her ear-'sex.' He spun her then pulled the witch back against him, her right half pressed against his left, as the beat slowed. 'Then there is the Tango. The Tango can be done in many ways. It can be sensual and romantic; usually people who want to have a closer embrace or a more sensual feel to the dance will do the Argentine Tango. However, the Tango can also be melancholy and sad, as if loosing a long-time love, or darkly erotic and foreboding.' He yanked the woman sharply against his chest. 'It can also be intensely sinister and violent.' He smirked down at the Gryffindor, and snapped his fingers.

All of the orchestra, save two violinists, had disappeared.

'So, tell me, Airalyn. Are you ready to-'

§

The Slytherin smiled internally. _**I may love you, but bring it on!**_

Harry strode into the middle of the floor, making absolutely sure to run into Draco. 'Watch it, Malfoy.' He glared threateningly at the blond. 'Stay out of my way or you'll regret it.'

'Oooh… I'm really scared, Potter.' Draco smirked when Harry drew his wand. 'Oh look, little Potty has to use a wand.'

'No.' There was a distinctive gleam in the raven haired boy's eyes as he threw his wand to the ground, the sound of it sliding across the floor almost deafening in the now silent room. 'Do you?'

_The two violinists began accompanying the music in a very fast, very sinisterly erotic version of 'The Devil's Trill.' It suddenly occurred to Hermione that it sounded exactly like Vanessa Mae's version. It was a family favourite-Barty apparently had realized this_

They circled each other like caged tigers, both panting heavily, and to everyone in the room but Severina, it appeared is though they hated each other and wanted to kill each other. Though the first was an act, the latter was not; and as the wife of Voldemort watched, her mind cut off by the magical barrier, she realized that she had been right.

_Quickly, he began leading her in a few backwards steps before spinning her around and back into his arms. She felt on fire as the blood pounded in her ears. Her hands flew to his shoulders; whether to push him away or pull him closer, she didn't know._

They were enjoying this. To them, this has suddenly become arousing; a darkly erotic opera, twisted and passionate in its resonating evil.

Severina snapped her fingers and the sound of the only version of 'The Devil's Trill' she would listen to began to play.

The blond's bodyguards started to step into the scene, when Draco threw away his own wand before putting up a dark, magical force-field. 'Fine, let's play your way then-_**Blæc Poena!'**_ A stream of what appeared to be black lightning went rushing toward the Gryffindor.

Emerald eyes glowed as the wizard shouted curse after curse. _**'Pyr Destruere!'**_

On and on they continued, ignoring the shouts from their teachers and Headmaster, their minds tormenting each other with lustful thoughts, while they pushed each other to their physical limits.

_She was losing control and clung desperately to Barty as he practically dragged her with him across the floor. She was nearing the point of desperation as his hand slid down her side and to her thigh, and gasped aloud when he sent her into a sharp dip then violently yanked her back up against his chest._

A shout of _**'Disintegratus!'**_, sent Harry diving to the floor, barely escaping the fatal curse.

_As the music continued with its dark resonating notes, she lifted her hand and brought it hard across his cheek, turning sharply to 'flee' at his momentary look of shock._

Harry stalked around the inner circle of magic, his eyes glittering wildly, his heart pounding in his chest. _**'Daca!'**_ He smiled with twisted pleasure as a shallow slice opened his lover's shirt and chest.

_He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor, where she sprawled out in a wanton display. He towered over her, panting, lust and desire pulsing through his body. His lips curled into a dangerous smile. 'Tell me you want it. Beg for it, Airalyn.'_

'You know you want to, Potter,' Draco taunted from his crouched stance on the floor. 'Do it! Take what you want.'

Harry's eyes focused.

'Make it hurt,' the blond teased darkly. 'You know you want to.'

_'Make love to me!'_

§

**Review**


	12. Slow Descent into Darkness

I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Warnings:** Mild incest ahead and torture.

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS  
**_Slow Descent into Darkness_

Hermione Riddle was sitting in front of the enormous fireplace, which had been charmed so the fire was silver, in the den of Crouch Chateau, wearing black silk gown, not unlike something Cleopatra might have worn, that contrasted starkly with her almost white skin. She was currently curled up on the large sofa beneath a light quilt, clutching a horror/thriller novel in one hand, while she delved a spoon into a small tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Barty had momentarily disappeared, stating that he needed to retrieve her present; she had argued with him for a short while, claiming it wasn't her birthday, nor was Halloween a major holiday. She had been then been gently lectured on the fact that 'All Hallows Eve' was, indeed, one of the most important wizarding holidays, and that she had been living with Muggles for far too long!

Hermione had to agree with Barty on that account; however, the Grangers were very nice people and she had made sure that her parents, brother and Barty left them be.

'Miss Riddle.'

The young woman whirled around to find her lover smiling lovingly at her and Malfoy Senior lounging in the doorway, and frowned when she noticed the unusual miniature cage that had some strange, spiky curve on the inside floating behind them.

'I must say that I was been impressed, Airalyn, by your intelligence when I taught you,' Barty began, his tongue darting between his lips followed by a wicked grin. 'Lucius has a vast assortment of Muggle torture implements and I wanted to test your knowledge of them. He has also kindly given us a subject to test them on.' He glanced at his friend then back at the woman he was to marry. 'Tell me, Miss Riddle, what is this contraption and what is it for?'

The witch stared at the floating device. 'Well in older times, people liked the punishment to fit the crime; such as with a petty thief getting his hand cleaved off. It is a brank, commonly known as the 'Scold's Bridle'.' She stood up and moved closer to the two wizards and the strange implement of torture. 'A long time ago it was used on women; it was placed on women who liked to gossip or nagging wives. The cage part was placed and locked around the head; the metal curve went into the mouth, ensuring that the woman wouldn't speak. In very mild circumstances it might have been just a piece of metal, but in what they considered to be severe cases, the curve would either be sharpened to razor edges and a razor point, or it would be spiked like this one. If the woman accused tried to speak… well, let's say she wouldn't speak anymore!'

Lucius snapped his fingers, and slowly a form began to appear. The 'Bridle' hadn't been floating; it had been strapped around an invisible Narcissa Malfoy's head!

The silver-blond smirked. 'See, I came up with this wonderful idea. This beautiful little Muggle device will keep her from screaming; well, if she doesn't want to add to her agony that is. Of course, what would torture be without the melodious screams of one's victim? I am hoping that after a few hours she will give in and slice that poisonous little tongue from her mouth.'

The younger wizard took the Riddles' daughter by the crook of her arm and, after waving his hand to turn the sofa into a comfy black velvet chaise, gently pushed the witch onto it. 'Now, you know what the 'Bridle' is; let's see if you know what this is.'

Hermione stared as what something resembling a miniature pitchfork appeared, two prongs piercing the flesh under Narcissa's chin, the other slicing into the flesh between her breasts. 'It's the Heretic Fork. It has a completely backwards purpose from the branks. The 'Bridle' was to keep one silent; however, during the Inquisition, the 'Fork' was used to get people to admit they were heretics… Now, she can't move her tongue or her head.' The witch smiled. 'You are making this quite difficult for her.'

'Isn't that the point?' the Slytherin laughed. 'Speaking of points-' a crude stool with a pyramid for the seat appeared.

Hermione blinked once before quickly recovering. 'Well, usually it was accompanied by straps and bonds of some sort that would lower the accused onto the stool. It's was called the 'Judas Cradle'. However, without the cradle part, I think they call it the 'Judas Throne' or the 'Judas Stool.' The male victims would be placed on their backside on the point, with the point going up their, um… you know.' She paled slightly, something that seemed almost impossible. 'A woman would be forced on to the stool with the point going up into her private area. Sometimes they would be just placed above it and slowly lowered, just enough to torture them. Other times they were dropped repeatedly on the point then left there to bleed to death.' She whirled away, feeling the room tilt slightly and her gut tightening. She could handle many disgusting types of torture, but this was not one of them.

Barty, noticing this, waved and the stool disappeared, 'Perhaps something a little less upsetting, _ma petite?'_ When his love turned back around, he was holding a pair of glowing pinchers. 'I must say, aside from the Cruciatus Curse, I think Muggles have the best ideas of torture.' He passed the pinchers to Narcissa's husband and watched as he approached her slowly, ignoring the way her eyes widen, not caring that she tried to back away, the 'Fork' digging deeper into her flesh.

Lucius' arm shot out and hot pinchers were locked onto a lump of tender flesh at the older witch's shoulder.

It was apparent from the blood that began oozing from her mouth that the female Malfoy was trying not to scream aloud.

'Now, now, Narcissa,' chided Lucius evilly. 'I expected better from you. After all, you have seen me torture countless Muggles. You know that I like to see a fight, a will to challenge. Here you have already gone and sliced your tongue! I am truly disappointed in you. And you have completely ruined the mood for our hosts.' He turned to Hermione with a wicked grin. 'Although, I'm quite certain Barty would love to watch you work your magic with her.'

§

'Is he alright?' Harry questioned softly as the form of Severus Snape came into the classroom. 'Is he going to be okay?'

'Yes, Darling; he will be fine. I promise you.' Severina's glamorize melted way, leaving the beautiful witch standing in the centre of the room.

'Is it normal?' the Gryffindor asked, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

The witch didn't even bat an eye; she knew what he was asking. 'Depends on what your perception of normal is, Harry. Those Muggles you lived with viewed you as abnormal, but most of the wizarding world would view them the way they view us.' She paused, sighing. 'Harry, there are many wizards and witches who use duelling as a form of fore-play. You aren't the only one.'

'Do you and Father?'

'_Well_ that is not exactly _my_ cup of tea, but it is one of the things your father finds erotic, yes. So, on occasion, we will duel. It is just like the way I enjoy role-playing, doing the whole exotic queen with my slave at my feet.'

Harry smiled. 'You _are_ an exotic queen.'

Seva laughed. _'You_ have been sharing too many ideas with your father, I think.'

The wizard placed his hand under his mother's chin. 'No; just enough.' Gently, he brought her lips to his and kissed her, slipping his tongue between the warm, tender flesh. He felt her full lips move beneath his and smiled before pulling slowly back. 'I love you.'

The woman smiled. 'I know.' She kissed his cheek and rose, moving through the room toward her quarters. 'Dumbledore is furious with you. He is so angry that he is mumbling under his breath about "how could this happen". I am sure that you have been feeling him trying to get into your mind, since your little war out there.' She waved the door open, casually glancing behind her to see her son following. 'Have you let him see anything?'

Harry shook his head, 'Well, not real thoughts anyway. He doesn't know anything about any of this. From what I could feel, he thinks I am turning evil on my own, for no apparent reason.' The wizard grinned wryly. 'You didn't tell me he wants Snape to talk to me.'

Severina rolled her eyes. 'Yes. Well…' Adapting her best 'Bat-Mode' voice, which was slightly hindered by the fact she was in her real form, she began her lecture. 'Mister Potter, as you know Voldemort is a terrible and evil wizard. I have spent countless years as a Death Eater. The pain and humiliation is not worth it. Yada, yada, yada, and a jing, jing, jing.' She smiled. 'There you go. I talked to you.'

'Where _did_ you get your sarcasm?' Harry asked with an uplifted eyebrow.

'It's a gift. That I was born with.' She seated her self in a huge plush chair in her living room. 'So, tell me. Where do you plan on taking things with Draco?'

'Mum!' Harry crossed his arms; he was determined not to talk about his sex life with his mother. 'If Jane is not real middle name, is Hermione really 'Mione's real name?'

'Yes, but she actually has quite a few middle names,' Severina replied, allowing her son to pull her off-topic. 'I wanted to name her 'Hermione Nasrin Airalyn Riddle', but your father wanted to name her 'Hermione Barakah Airalyn Riddle'.'

Harry blinked. 'What in the bloody name of Merlin do those mean? And why for the love of all that's sacred would you want to do that to her?'

His mother laughed delightedly. 'Well the name 'Barakah' is Arabic 'the white one' and 'Nasrin' is Persian for 'wild rose'. The reason we chose those names is because we thought they would suit her.'

'Does my name suit me?'

'Well, 'Harry Thomas' means 'princely companion'. What do you think?'

'Oh.' He tilted his head. 'So, what _did_ you name her?'

'We finally settled on 'Hermione Rana Airalyn. Rana is Arabic for 'beautiful to gaze upon.'' Severina smirked. 'But, I almost won the battle for Nasrin.'

§

Narcissa Malfoy lay bleeding and broken on the floor, blood crusting her face when she had mutilated her tongue. Chunks of meat had been ripped from various parts of her body, and the smell of seared flesh clung to the air. The only thing that was keeping her conscious was a spell performed by Hermione.

'Now, Miss Riddle,' Barty said grinning horribly down at Narcissa, his tongue flickering from the corner of his mouth in his excitement. 'Come with me. I have something very interesting you may want to see.'

The witch felt no fear as the man she loved led her from the room, to a hidden door, and down a dark, stone, spiralling stairwell. 'Does the word 'Nuremberg' mean anything to you?'

Hermione ears perked up. 'Of course; you are talking about the 'Iron Maiden of Nuremberg',' she stated proudly. 'Contrary to popular belief, the 'Maiden' was not used to kill, but rather to torture. The 'Iron Maiden' was a large, almost coffin-like, structure large enough for one body, and inside it was full of spikes. The person would be placed inside and the doors would be slowly shut, piercing the person's flesh. Usually it was on a large platform, because sometimes, instead of just letting the person die in the 'Maiden', the executioner would drop the body into a pit of dogs or knives or something.'

'Very good, Miss Riddle,' Barty said approvingly. 'Is there _anything_ you _don't_ know?'

The Gryffindor pretended to think. 'Um… no.'

He laughed amusedly before opening the door, smirking when he saw Hermione's eyes go wide at the site of the 'Iron Maiden of Nuremberg'.

'Hey, Barty! Malfoy!'

The witch whirled around to see Sirius and Remus making their way down the stairs.

'Airalyn, my darling, Remus and Sirius are going to be helping me in my little demonstration.'

Hermione's eyes, if possible, widened even more. 'They aren't going to…' She glanced at the platform the 'Maiden' was sitting on and turned back to see Sirius and Remus smiling hungrily.

'Why not, Hermione?' asked Remus, an evil grin, tugging at his lips. 'It has been a long time since the werewolf side of me had human flesh.'

§

**Review**


	13. Interrogations

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS  
**_Interrogations_

Dumbledore was pacing at a furious rhythm in his office, and Harry, Draco and Severina could not help but watch the Marauders' Map with amusement as the Dark Prince and his mother sat on the edge of the bed in the hospital wing.

'Do you think he is angry?' Harry asked rhetorically.

Severina gave a derisive snort. 'He knows something is wrong. He is trying to get through my barriers with a force that I have never imagined him using. It's quite annoying really.' She shook her long raven hair out and tilted her head as she stared down at the map. 'You know, I think he is going to wear a hole in the floor if he keeps up that pace!'

Draco looked at the woman. 'What do you think he is thinking?'

'Right now, everything. Before he erected his barriers, I sensed confusion, anger, hatred. He is probably furious with himself for not keeping Harry with him, for not destroying Tom when he had so many chances, for not killing me when he had the chance. He is also probably wondering why Harry could switch from Light to Dark so suddenly, why Harry would believe anything I or Tom say.'

The still Gryffindor snorted. 'Why doesn't he wonder about why I wouldn't trust him?' He noticed the Dumbledore was leaving his office. 'There he goes.'

'Probably going to my quarters,' Severina muttered.

However, as if having heard the comment, Dumbledore changed directions and began walking in the direction of the hospital wing.

'I guess I better disappear,' Harry stated.

'He would be able to see through the magic,' the witch replied.

'Who said I would be using magic?' With that he disappeared under Madame Pomfrey's desk, ignoring the coughed laughter of his fiancé then smiling when he heard Draco say to his mother, 'What? I thought it was funny!'

Severina just rolled her eyes as her appearance slowly changed, just in time as the doors burst open.

Harry was close enough that he could hear Draco whisper, "Rina", a pet name he had taken to calling her that had quickly caught on with the rest of the Slytherin gang, Lucius, Sirius and Remus. It amused Harry and Tom to no end to see how it annoyed the woman, though they suspected that deep down she enjoyed the attention.

But this time it wasn't said with any humour. Whatever expression Dumbledore currently looked wore, it must have been quite bad, because Draco rarely worried about what the Headmaster was capable of.

'_**Invelum Eall Trēowth!'**_

The Gryffindor winced. It was the same spell he had used to reveal his sister's true identity. _Well, shit._

'Well, well, well. Severina Snape. How marvellous it is to see you again!' Though the Headmaster's actual words should have sound light and cheerful, they were edged in cold steel. 'How is Tom? Is he doing well?'

'_Sweet Merlin!'_ Harry heard Draco hiss, pretending to be surprised.

'Yes, Albus,' came the soft, silky feminine reply. Harry could imagine his mother smiling pleasantly as if she were in the company of Remus, Sirius or Lucius.

'I'm assuming that you and your husband have poisoned Harry with your own twisted beliefs, which would account for his behaviour this year.'

'Actually, no, unlike _some_, I realise that my son-'

'Whoa! Potter is your _son?'_ Draco shrieked, playing along as best he could. 'Harry Potter? Potty, Potter?'

'Yes, Draco, and Voldemort is his father.' There was a pause, before the witch continued. 'Albus, my son has lived through enough hell, and this would only cause him more stress. Although, if you really want to look for the cause of my son's particular behaviour, I suggest you look to yourself.' Severina's tone was still calm and light. 'If my son is anything like me, which indeed he seems to be, then I can tell you that after all the horrid stunts you have pulled that I would be infuriated too! I am not surprised he has started practicing the Dark Arts. You have failed, Dumbledore. You have failed in your quest to show him the Light; oh for awhile I am sure he would have gladly bent himself backwards for one of your little escapades, but you allowing his godfather to die killed his faith in you completely. It started dying when you kept the truth from him, when you left him with those filthy Muggles. Now it is too late. He will never trust you again, Albus.'

The Gryffindor heard the man sigh and knew that his mother had struck a chord. _Go, Mum!_

'And remember, Dumbledore. You can't change fate... only delay it. Harry will know soon.'

'Severina, do you honestly expect me to believe that you haven't told him?'

'Why don't you get some Veritaserum from my stores and give him some. He will tell you that he doesn't know what you are talking about.'

Under the desk, Harry's eyes went wide as saucers. _What?_

'Perhaps I will.'

The wizard climbed out after he heard the door slam. 'How am I going to be able to lie through Veritaserum?'

The witch shook her head. 'That is not what you need to worry about right now.' She grabbed her son and dragged him to the fireplace in the back of the wing. Throwing some powder in, she shouted, _'Gryffindor common room!'_ She shoved him in, watching him disappear before turning to Draco. 'As soon as I go, get Hermione; she's with Barty, Lucius and the rest at the chalet. Tell her what is going on and have her go to her common room. Send Remus to the common room, have your father get Rom and tell the rest of you meet me in my quarters in exactly fifteen minutes.' With another shout, she disappeared from sight.

§

Draco came tumbling out of Barty Crouch's fireplace and into the living room to find the afforementioned wizard reclining on a velvet chaise with the Princess, his father sitting in a high-back chair and Remus and Sirius snuggled up on the love seat. At his appearance, they all jumped up in alarm.

'What's wrong?' Remus shot at him.

'What happened?' Lucius demanded.

Draco held his hand up. 'Dumbledore knows about Severina. He is going to her office to get some Veritaserum to give Harry to see if he knows anything or not. 'Mione, Remus, Severina wants you back in the common room with Harry. Do you understand what is going on? Do you have any clue what your mother is up too?' When the girl nodded, he sighed in relief. 'Good. Tell Harry; he is probably going crazy wondering what the hell is going on.' Not even listening to the two Gryffindors' departure, he continued. 'She wants us and Tom to meet in her quarters in fifteen minutes.'

'I'll get Tom.' Sirius disappeared.

The slightly stressed part of Draco's mind couldn't help but muse that he had never seen so many people use the Floo within such a short time space.

It was at this moment that Sirius and Tom appeared, and immediately they began discussing the events with Barty and Lucius. After about five minutes of not understanding what in the world was being said, the young Slytherin interrupted. 'What are you talking about? Will someone _please_ explain to me what is going on?'

Tom inhaled and exhaled slowly. 'We are going to be doing some very intense magic, and to make it harder we don't have the right balance. What will happen is Harry will actually drink the Veritaserum, but someone will have to counteract Harry's will by channelling through him, speaking in his place. Now, in allcases both the channel and the one channelling have to have contact with at _least_ two people to add extra power and force the channelling through. If possible, you should have at least one family member then either another family member or someone of an intimate nature.'

'Now, since Tom and 'Rina cannot be there, it only leaves Hermione,' Lucius picked up. 'None of use can be with Harry, meaning he has to rely on Remus.' He tilted his head. 'Channelling is rarely done with the influence of truth potions affecting one, which makes this intensely difficult. Since Harry is closer to you and Severina then it will have to be one of you that do the channelling; since 'Rina has more experience in Legilimency, I think she should be the one to do it, which is what she probably was planning.'

Draco nodded with a sigh and followed his father, Barty, Tom and Sirius into the large fireplace. In a flash of green, he was in Severina's quarters; and immediately after they stepped out, she uttered a word that the Slytherin didn't understand and strong magical barriers shot up around the room.

In a trance-like voice, Severina whispered, 'It will block everyone and everything but the connection between Harry and myself.'

It was only then that Draco realised that the witch wasn't wearing normal robes. She was wearing a flimsy white tunic, with silver bands that curled around her upper arms, wrists and ankles.

Seating herself in the floor, the woman waved a candle into existence in front of her. 'It helps me focus,' she explained after feeling the young man giving her an odd look.

Tom sat down beside his wife and placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her back; Lucius sat down on the other side of the witch, bracing her in the same way.

Draco felt a little jealous that he was not able to help in any way, but sat down with Sirius and Barty, sighing and resigning himself to watch.

'He's ready.'

§

All the way up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat on the edge of his bed, Hermione sitting on one side and Remus standing beside him. Remus was barely touching Harry's shoulder (they could not tip Dumbledore off) and Hermione had her hands in the same position as those down in the dungeons. She was thankful at this point that Dumbledore did not know of her identity.

'Mister Potter,' the Headmaster began. 'It is your name, is it not?'

Harry could feel something tighten inside him. _Don't say it's not. Don't say..._ Immediately, he began tingling. It was as though a warmer version of one of the House Ghosts had entered his body. 'Yes, it is my name.' He paused and gave Albus a bright smile. 'Is something wrong, Professor Dumbledore?' He was pleased to see the stunned look cross the old man's face.

'Your name is Harry _Potter?'_

Harry felt a smirk curling his lips upward against his own will. 'Last time I checked, Sir.'

'I realised today that Professor Snape is not really a spy for Light; he is working for Tom Riddle. Did Professor Snape say anything unusual to you? Did he do anything... abnormal?'

_Aside from revealing the fact that he is actually a she and she is my mother? _'Abnormal in general, or abnormal for Snape?'

Albus could not stop a chuckle. 'Abnormal for Snape?'

'Well, he was angrier than normal, though I couldn't figure out why.' _Because you turned her into a man, maybe?_

The older man frowned. 'I see. That is all, Harry. I am sorry that I had to ask you to take the Veritaserum.' He turned glittering eyes on to the werewolf as he grinned. 'Remus, could I see you in my office?'

_Well shit!_

§

**Review**


	14. Beginnings

I edited Barty's age, so if you want to know what it is, go back to chapter one (Surprise). Not that it matters right now, but it will in the future.

I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS**  
Beginnings

Severina Snape-Riddle stormed through the stone halls. She could not go after Remus and the Headmaster alone because it would make the old man more suspicious about the werewolf, and he was already too close as it was. However, it was not like she could take Tom, Barty, Sirius or Lucius with her; now there would have been a good way to arouse the old fool's suspicions.

There was only one place she could go.

She knew the woman knew about her and Tom, but she seriously doubted that the older witch knew that Harry and Hermione were her children, or that Remus was a Death Eater, or that Sirius was alive and a Death Eater, or that Draco and Harry were engaged. _I wonder what will shock her most._

The woman had always been like a mother hen, clucking after everyone and watching them carefully as though each one of her students were her own babies.

Severina knew it had hurt the woman to see any one of her students, even the Slytherin ones, going over to Voldemort; she had been one of the older witch's favourite students too. The Slytherin witch had paid close attention to all details of her learning and was the top of her class, and her teacher had voiced her opposition quite clearly at Severina's choice for her husband.

She also remembered that the older witch had been furious with Dumbledore for something about the time she had been changed to Severus; the Slytherin had a feeling that was what the older woman had been so upset about. _I doubt she will believe me when I tell her what her precious Headmaster really did._

With a wave of her hand, the dark haired witch was clothed in the heavy robes of black, wrinkling her nose at the itchy feel of the fabric. _Ugh! I thought I was evil! How did I ever stand these things before?_ Without even having to think about it, her pale cream skin become sallow, the smoothness giving way to a rough, worn look. Her long, wavy black locks that gleamed under the pale torch light vanished, showing lank greasy hair. _My hair feels awful!_

Raising her fist, which now looked completely different under a full Glamour, she rapped on the witch's door. 'It's Severus. I need to speak with you, Minerva.' Without waiting for the other witch to answer, Severina flung the door open, brushing by the stuttering witch. She whirled around and smiled pleasantly. 'Well, I suppose I could beat around the bush, but we both have never been ones for that. Tell me, Minerva, do you remember, oh, about say sixteen years ago when Harry Potter was sent to live with the Dursleys?'

'Yes. Look, Severus, what is this all about?' the Head of Gryffindor House questioned, annoyed at having been bothered. 'I was just about to take a nice, long bubble bath.'

'Oh that sounds divine. I would love to be taking one right now too, but alas I cannot.' The black eyed witch smiled as the older woman rolled her eyes. 'What? I can't enjoy a bubble bath? Oh, well… Perhaps, maybe you would believe me if I looked like this?' She watched as the woman's annoyed look changed to shock and horror as the Glamour disappeared. 'Hello, Minerva. Did you miss me?'

'Dear gods!' The grey-haired witch made for the fireplace, but was stopped by a wave of Severina's hands. Against her will, the older woman was forced into her chair behind her desk.

'Dumbledore can't help you right now, because in a few minutes he will be too busy interrogating Remus.'

'Remus?' McGonagall repeated. 'Why Remus?'

'To see if Remus is supporting my husband… Voldemort.'

'What? You can't be serious? Why on Earth would Albus think Remus is supporting You-Know-Who?'

Severina shrugged. 'Well, I have no Earthly idea!' she said with feigned surprise.

Minerva shook her head. 'No. He wouldn't. Remus would never.'

'Oh he has, Minerva, for a very long time. But Dumbledore wiped away his memory… and Sirius' memory, Lucius' memory, Gilderoy's memory. I could go on and on.' She paused, sneering. 'Oh and he took my son away from me!'

'Your son?' Now the older witch was truly confused. When did Severina have a son?

'Yes,' the Slytherin replied. 'Actually, I have a son and a daughter. You know both of them quite well. In fact, one of them is teacher's pet.' She watched as the woman's mouth dropped open. 'Because of Albus Dumbledore I had to send Hermione to another home then he stole Harry from me, and turned me into Severus Snape!' She glared at the woman angrily. 'You seemed to have opposed Albus about something once sixteen years ago; perhaps, you were angry that he turned me into that evil man. Whether that was the reason or not, you are going to help me now!

'Remus is being taken up to the Headmaster's office,' she continued. 'Albus wants to place him under Veritaserum, and unfortunately we cannot channel, seeing as there is no one on Remus' end. So, you are going to intercept the Headmaster and inform him that it is the full moon. You won't be lying, Minerva. After all, it is the full moon and Remus forgot to take his potion.'

§

She really did not know how she had done it, nor did she truly know why. All she knew is that she obeyed the young woman. She had caught the Headmaster and the younger wizard about to enter the revolving staircase, and joined them, pretending to need to talk to Albus. Thankfully for her, the old man had placed the vial of Veritaserum down and, using Fawkes as a distraction, she was able to exchange the Veritaserum with a matching vial of water - simple, yes… but effective!

Even after all these weeks, she still found herself wondering how she could have known Albus so long and not see this side of him; it occurred to her that she had not truly known him, or the Riddles or any of their acquaintances. And though she had refused to take the Dark Mark, Minerva McGonagall had informed her former star pupil that she would help them.

This brought them to the place they were now.

Remus was still teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and had been instructed by Dumbledore to 'watch over Harry' and 'make sure he is healing; try to find out what is wrong with him, what is making him act like this.'

Minerva snorted at the thought. Part of her really wanted to tell him what was wrong, to tell him that his over zealousness to rid the world of 'evil' had torn a family apart and made them all miserable, and that it was only a miracle from the fates that they had regained their memories and were now happy.

The older witch smiled, leaning back in a lounging chair in the bright gardens at Snape Hall and watching as all four Riddles, the two Malfoy men, Barty Crouch, Gilderoy, Tonks, Sirius and Remus, engaged in Duelling-Tag. She laughed aloud as she watched Barty creep along the trees, his face bright orange from a spell that let everyone know he was temporarily out, and from the amused but annoyed look on his face, Minerva assumed that it had been Hermione that zapped him.

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves, and a woman dressed in tight black leather trousers and a blacker leather top burst through the trees. 'Ah-ha!' Severina looked triumphant only for a second, before deflating. 'Oh. It's just you,' she mumbled drolly to Barty before disappearing back into the woods.

Minerva found herself laughing in spite of herself.

Despite the obvious physical differences between Severus and Severina, the sarcasm and dry wit were something that did not seem to change. _Ah, changes. _

The Gryffindor witch had wondered about how Dumbledore was going to handle Severina being back; the deputy Headmistress had been shocked when Albus had ordered Severina to stay ('keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' is what Dumbledore had told Minerva) to teach potions and had her come to dinner that night as herself, announcing to everyone that Professor Snape had to take a sudden leave of absence to do some work out of the country, and that his twin sister would be taking his place, something the students seemed terrified about.

That was until they had her class.

Minerva couldn't keep track of how many students she had heard whispering about how wonderful the new Potions mistress was.

She knew Albus was furious of Severina's popularity with the students, especially when word started getting around that Severina was the best teacher since Remus Lupin. But she did not care what Albus thought; for once in a long time, the Slytherin woman was happy, as was Harry, Hermione, Barty, Remus, and Sirius. In fact it was the happiest she had seen any of them.

Despite the current trials, despite their pasts, all of them had grown together and were closer than any family she knew. She was just glad to be a part of it.

§

'Hey, Harry!'

It had been two weeks since Duelling-Tag at his mother's home, and now he had a break away from everyone due to a Hogsmeade weekend. And Harry Riddle didn't even bother with turning around to see who was following him; he knew their voices almost as well as his own: Fred and George Weasley.

They were one of the very few things that had given him any enjoyment at Hogwarts before they left, before he found out his true life and destiny. He considered them friends, which is why he needed them to leave. He did not want to drag them into something that he knew they wouldn't want to have any part it.

'Hello, Fred. Hi, George,' he called over his shoulders, not stopping his trek up the hill. 'Head back to the Three Broomsticks. You have no business being out here!'

They caught up with him, draping their arms over his shoulders. 'Oh and you do, mate?' George questioned.

Well, it might have been George, but Harry really couldn't tell.

'Besides,' the other twin continued, 'Voldemort might be out here to get you.'

Harry stopped, an eyebrow raised. 'You said his name.'

'Well, we figured you've survived him more times than we can count on one hand,' said the first. 'So why should we be afraid of him?'

'Guys, you really need to leave,' Harry said, dropping his voice slightly before turning and stalking away.

But the twins were not to be put off, and chased after him.

'Oooh… Ickle Harry knows something that he is not telling!'

'Come on, Harry,' coaxed the other one. 'You can tell us; trust us. Nothing you can say will be a surprise. Right, George?'

_Ah! So that one is Fred! _Harry glanced backwards to see the twins exchange looks that he knew should not really be exchanged between any siblings. Of course, he couldn't say much - he had kissed his mother. He loved Draco more than anything in the world, but his mother was incredibly sexy. He would probably sleep with her given the chance.

'Come on, Harry! Tell us!' Fred pleaded again.

Harry smiled wickedly. 'Fine. You want to know?

'Voldemort is my father. The new Potions mistress that Ron, I'm sure, has told you about is my mother. Dumbledore got a little upset with her after I was born and changed her into Severus Snape. Sirius is alive; he and Remus are actually Death Eaters. Hermione is my older sister, engaged to Barty Crouch, Junior - his soul was restored, by the way. I am engaged to Draco. Gilderoy Lockhart was bewitched by Dumbledore, and both he and Tonks are Death Eaters.'

He titled his head, pretending to think. 'Hmm… Did I leave anything out? Oh, yes! And Minerva McGonagall, though she isn't a Death Eater, is part of our little "Dark Circle".' He glanced at them a smiled. 'I think that is about it. Oh, and I am destined to take over the world and reign in darkness, and I plan on killing Dumbledore in the next war.'

He was pleased to see the twins stunned into silence. _Well, that's a first!_ He started off and was shocked when, half way up the hill, he heard them scrambling after him.

'Whoa! Harry! Harry, wait up!'

The Dark Prince kept climbing, stopping only when he had reached the top, near the cave. 'I thought I told you two to leave.'

Both the twins were panting when they reached the emerald eyed boy. 'Harry,' George rasped out. 'Were you being serious? I mean, there is no way you can—'

Harry pulled out the large coin that he had placed on a chain and kept under his robes; it was his link to his young followers. 'This is my symbol.' He held up the coin, letting them see them moving image of the Thestral. 'It is how I call my followers and the Death Eaters.'

'And you weren't going to tell us?' Fred looked genuinely hurt.

'Harry! How could you not tell us?' George questioned. 'And here I thought we were friends!' harrumphed the red head.

'Look, guys. You family is going to want to oppose me,' the younger Gryffindor explained. 'You parents know! Your parents helped take me from mine! They helped give me to the Potters. You know that if you go against your family, they won't take you back. Besides,' Harry said with a dark tone, 'if I have to, I will destroy them.'

Fred and George shared a worried glance, before looking back to the Dark Prince. 'Harry,' George started. 'We will support you no matter what, but they are still our parents. You can keep them captive or whatever you want to do, but don't kill them.'

Harry frowned, thinking carefully before agreeing. Finally he shook his head. 'Fine. I promise, on a wizard's oath, that none in your family will be harmed.' He turned in left, with the twins in tow.

'So,' Fred drawled, glancing at his twin. 'It looks like the sides have been chosen.'

George nodded. 'Now, it's war.'

§

**Many reviews** make for faster updates!

Yes. I'm shameless.


	15. Knights, Riders

**First**, to those who were big HG/LM fans, I really am sorry. I know that you all were disappointed that I changed it to HG/BCJ. I am sorry. I hope you aren't too upset with me and that it doesn't completely ruin the story for you. I'm trying to decide who I want to pair LM with right now, and I have a few ideas that I'm discussing with certain readers. Hopefully, my decision will make up (even if a little) for my changing things.

Also, I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

§

**FERVID CHAOS**  
Knights, Riders

It was now the Christmas holiday and he had been able to steal away from the Gryffindor Common Room every morning and sneak down to the dungeons to see his fiancé, and every afternoon when his mother returned from Snape Hall, he would visit her. At the current moment, however, Harry Thomas Riddle was lounging in a large den of Malfoy Manor, with his arms wrapped around his sleeping fiancé, engaged in a serious conversation with his family. 'Ron is getting very curious about where I am sneaking off to; he is even more upset by the fact that Pig can't find Hermione.'

Hermione raised her head off Barty's shoulder. 'I instructed Mum and Dad Granger to write anyone who owled that I was visiting some friends, but to say they didn't know where.' Since having her memory restored, she insisted on calling them 'Mum Granger' and 'Dad Granger' because they had raised her for a good fifteen years and she still cared about them. She had made sure that her real parents didn't feel unloved or threatened by her contact with the people who raised her, and after getting their assurance that they were okay with Hermione's relationship with the Muggles, she wrote them on a weekly basis and assured them that they were safe.

Barty, while not overly thrilled about Muggles, seemed very calm and reasonable (for a madman) when told that he would have to visit them with Hermione at least once over the Christmas holiday - something they had yet to do. He had gotten very good at putting it off.

'Yes, well that is what is upsetting him,' Harry continued. 'He is swearing that Draco has kidnapped you and is holding the Grangers at wand point, threatening them with death if they reveal your whereabouts.'

Everyone chuckled before slowly falling into a contemplative silence, during which Hermione conjured cups of tea and a large tea pot. After taking a sip, she tilted her head. 'Harry, why don't you and Draco announce your engagement? I mean, talk about an eye-opener!' Her eyes lit up even brighter. 'When Draco comes back from holidays, you can announce that you're engaged and have Lucius show up to publicly give his blessing.'

Harry ran a finger down his fiancé's cheek. _Draco's so beautiful when he sleeps._ 'I think that could work. At the same time, we can have Gilderoy and Sirius head up two attack teams and have one go to the Weasleys' and another go to Hogsmeade. We can send some of the lower ranks to Hogsmeade with Siri, because not only would the Weasleys' recognize Sirius' wand, they'd probably recognize his way of attack.'

Lucius nodded. 'We need to make sure to send some of the middle ranks with Gil, because none of the lower could handle the Weasley males. Gil could easily take out Arthur alone, even Bill and Charlie together, but with so many in the house, he will need some back up.'

'I agree,' Harry said. 'I need to tell Gil to make sure none of the Death Eaters severely hurt any of them. I promised Fred and George, on a wizard's oath, that no matter what happens they would no be harmed.'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'Did you give any specifics in that oath?'

Harry grinned. 'No. I was very careful about that. I just said they wouldn't be harmed, but depending on who is doing the attacking and who is being attacked, harmed could have many different meanings. But, I do want to give the Weasleys a chance to change sides; if they don't… well, we will have to deal with that when we get there.'

'Do you want them brought here or taken to Snape Hall?' Lucius questioned.

Harry shook his head. 'I think both would be too obvious; even if you aren't involved in the attacks, the manor would definitely be on the top five. They always say that the best hiding place is right under one's nose.'

'You mean in Hogwarts?' Barty questioned, the tip of his tongue slipping past the corner of his mouth. 'Do you not think that is a little too close?'

Harry nodded. 'I was thinking about Hogsmeade. After it is attacked, no one, not even Dumbledore, would think that Death Eaters would hang around. We could have Gil take them to the Riddle House or the chateau for a few hours, then transport them into Hogsmeade.'

'I know just the person to help us hid them,' Tom said. 'Dumbledore would never ever expect him.'

'Who?' Harry questioned.

'Aberforth. His brother. Aberforth Dumbledore.'

There was a sudden wave of satisfaction that rippled through the room as everyone fell into silence again. This time it was broken by Severina, the wife and Queen of Voldemort, and mother to the Dark Prince and Princess. 'Are you going to warn the twins about the attack?'

Harry began stroking Draco's back, carefully thinking, before shaking his head. 'That way they can honestly say they were surprised. Fred told me last week that Molly has been noticing their strange disappearances; he said she asked him once where they were going and what for. I don't want any more suspicion put on them. Besides, if they don't know it is coming, instinct dictates reaction. If it is a surprise attack and they don't know who it is at first, they will react the same way anyone else would. They will attack back.' He glanced down at Draco, who shifted against his chest, making soft noises as he slept. Chuckling, he gently eased out from Draco's embrace and lifted the young man into his arms. 'I'm going to take him up to his room; I will be right back.'

He carefully made his way up the stairs with the blond held tightly against his chest, and toed the door open when he reached Draco's room. With a whisper of _'remuer'_, the covers magically slid away and as gently as possible, Harry laid the Slytherin down on the green satin sheets and pulled the black coverlet over him. Leaning over his fiancé, he placed a light kiss on his forehead. 'Goodnight, Kitten.'

When Harry returned, the tea was gone and in its place were little cakes with cream atop them and glasses of milk. Hermione glanced up at her brother. 'Have you given thought to what you are going to call your followers? I mean, you cannot keep calling them 'my followers' all the time.'

The Prince grinned wryly. 'I guess calling them Harry Riddle's Army wouldn't work?'

Seva snorted, remembering the "Dumbledore's Army" fiasco from the year before.

Settling down in an arm chair, Harry sighed. 'Well, right now I do not have enough followers, because Dumbledore is watching everything and everyone like a hawk.' He glanced at his father. 'Didn't you originally call the Death Eaters the Knights of Walpurgis?'

Tom nodded. 'Knights of Walpurgis came from the German Walpurgisnacht, or Walpurgis Night. Despite some theories that it is Halloween night, it is actually the night between the last day of April and the first day of May. Now the theory that witches and wizards met and had celebrations and awaited the arrival of the Devil, those are somewhat true. Though,' he said grinning wickedly, 'it's strange we celebrate someone we don't believe in. Actually, the reason that started was the fact that so many Muggles believed we are all evil and worshiping their Christian Satan. The celebration started out as just any other normal ball, and many of the witches and wizards gathering started mocking the idea of 'Devil worship'; they made a big bon fire and just went had a big party, and it has been that way ever since.

'I just thought it would be amusing to use that little bit of history, especially since the Christian Devil is supposed to be the most evil creation in the world. However, I couldn't really think of a symbol to go with the Knights of Walpurgis, and I liked the symbolism of the Dark Mark. Death Eaters just seemed more fitting.'

Harry nodded. 'I think I prefer the Knights, though. For me.' He turned to his sister. 'If I, you and Draco are going to be leading the Knights, we should have a name just for us.'

The white haired witch raised an eyebrow. 'You want me to help lead the Knights?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied with surprise. 'You are one of the smartest witches I know. Besides, I can't be everywhere at once. I will need help, and you and Draco are two of the best.'

His sister tilted her head. 'If there were four of us, we could be the Four Riders of the Apocalypse.'

'Isn't that supposed to be Four Horsemen?' Harry asked, hoping to get a rise out of his sister. Sure enough, she glared and the young man had to chuckle. 'You would help us-' he shot a blatant glance toward Barty '-lead the Knights?'

Barty cocked his head to the side, his tongue darting in and out for a few moments before he shifted to look at his "master" then back at Harry.

A single nod gave his answer, and the Prince returned it with one of his own before rising and moving to hug his mother and father. As he walked to the fireplace, he called his sister of his shoulder. 'Hermione, get in touch with some of the possible recruits; see if you can talk to them and find out where they stand.' With a handful of floo-powder, he shouted. 'Professor Snape's quarters!' He stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off the soot.

'Well, well, Mister Potter. Why on Earth would you be coming out of Professor Snape's fireplace?'

Harry glanced around to see who the voice was coming from and stiffened. 'Professor Dumbledore.' He shut his mind down and blocked Dumbledore with the strongest barriers he had; it took a lot of strength to hold up the barriers, but if he used any that were weaker, he knew that Dumbledore would be trying to beat them down with all his righteous might! As it was, he felt Dumbledore tentatively reach out and finding the strongest blocks, decide it wise not to attack.

'Why, Mister Potter, would you want to keep your barriers up all the time, especially around me?' the old wizard asked kindly, not unlike the way Umbridge did.

Harry said nothing, and instead carefully reached out to Dumbledore's mind; apparently the old man had not been expecting that, and being startled by the feeling, slammed down his own barriers with such a force that the younger Gryffindor went flying backwards. Harry, however, caught himself instantly using wandless magic, and hovered in the air for a moment before his feet hit the ground again. He grinned with a touch of amusement. 'Why are you, Professor Dumbledore, trying to kill me?'

The Headmaster studied the young man in front of him for a moment. 'Do you want to know what I think, Mister Potter?'

A lock of raven hair fell over dark eyes as Harry tilted his head. 'No, not really.'

Albus stepped closer. 'I think that you were coming back from Snape Hall.'

Harry's grin got bigger. 'Well, you're wrong. I wasn't at Snape Hall; ­I was at Malfoy Manor, with Draco... my new fiancé.' The look on Dumbledore's face made the young man wish that the camera-carrying Creevey were there to take a picture.

'I just went there to ask Lucius' blessing; he is going to come sometime this week to give his blessing publicly. After that we will be going to the press to make a formal announcement; I was just using Professor Snape's office, because she is after all Draco's godmother.' He paused, pretending to think. 'You know, Professor Dumbledore, she is a lot nicer than Severus Snape was.' The Prince could almost see the wheels turning in the old man's head as he tried a different approach.

'Mister Potter, how in the name of Merlin did you align yourself with Mister Malfoy?'

_Ah. How interesting. A double entendre. How can I word this with only a small underlying meaning,_ Harry thought to himself

'Well, Professor,' Harry started, 'Draco is one of the few people who do not go falling all over themselves because of my status. He can have a very sweet and understanding side, and frankly he is hot as hell. He is honest and has no trouble saying what he thinks. He's thoughtful...' he trailed away giving Dumbledore a hard look. 'Frankly, Professors Snape were the most bluntly honest people I have met.'

Dumbledore glared. 'Do you honestly think you are fooling me, Mister Riddle?'

'Riddle me this.­ Riddle me that.' Now the soon-to-be Slytherin was going to have some fun. 'You want a Riddle, Professor? I know many Riddles, Sir; in fact, here is my best one. No one has been able to figure it out yet...

'There once was man, a very powerful man, who had more power than any wizard around. But one day, another wizard sprang up, and he too had lots of power, but his power was dark and evil. However, he was probably not as powerful as the first wizard. Knowing this, the first wizard still felt threatened, not because the second wizard was evil, but because the first wizard had the reins. He controlled everything from afar off in his castle.

'Finally, one day, even though the first wizard knew no one could over take him, he decided to destroy the evil wizard in the worst way possible. He tried to kill the wizard's baby, and when that didn't work he made the baby... disappear. He then took the wizard's wife, a young, beautiful, vivacious witch, and changed her into a dark, ugly-' _well, not really_ '-cruel, lifeless wizard. He changed the memories of everyone around the evil wizard, and finally the memory of the evil wizard himself. He took the wizard's changed wife, and tortured her by making her the mindless slave of not only her husband, but his own as well, making her 'spy' for him. He watched as she was cursed and beaten by her own husband, the father of her children.'

Harry barely suppressed a smile when Dumbledore's eyebrows instinctively went up. I know something you don't know! 'Now the Riddle is this: How could someone be so cruel as to destroy a life like that? Can you answer me that, Professor?' When the old man glared, he just shrugged. 'And here I thought it would have been an easy enough Riddle for even you to solve.' He turned away and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder, 'I guess I was wrong.'

§

Hermione and Draco sat under the sea green canopy of her four-poster canopy bed, carefully reviewing the lists they already had: Slytherin and Gryffindor (it was much easier to get information from your own House members).

'Well, there are very few current Gryffindors that will support us,' Hermione stated, ignoring Draco's snort. 'Some of the alumni might help. I was thinking about talking to Oliver-'

'Wood?' the blond wizard questioned instinctively.

'No,' Hermione said with in a sincere sounding voice. 'Oliver Cromwell… Yes! Oliver Wood!' She rolled her eyes and continued with her list. 'Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet… I think there is a slim possibility that Bill and Charlie might support us, but I would have to get them alone. Dean and Neville are pretty close to Harry, so I think they might support us. Lavender might, but I am not sure about Parvati… or her sister.' She looked over to the Slytherin. 'Who do you have?'

'Well, most of the older ones will support us, but I am not sure about the young Slytherins. For the time being, I am going to talk to Flint, Pucey, Nott, Tracey and Daphne.' He smirked at the woman who looked as though she shared her gene pool with his. 'Perhaps, you should talk to the Hufflepuffs; I would hate to give them heart attacks.'

Hermione rolled her eyes again before leaning back on the mountain of pillows. 'There is one Ravenclaw that you really need to check into.'

'Who?'

'Luna Lovegood.'

'Looney?'

The witch glared. 'Yes, Luna. She might be strange, but there is a chance she would make a great Seer. There are some things that she says that I don't necessarily believe, but I do believe that (most of the time) she can see things that most people can't.'

'Alright then; I'll talk to Looney.'

'Draco!'

'Yes, Princess?'

Hermione sighed and rolled on to her side to face her friend. 'Draco, can I ask you something?'

The wizard flopped backwards, going into 'gay-best-friend' mode, thinking Hermione was going to go into something juicy. 'Fire away.'

'I'm worried. I've spent all this time with Barty and-' She sighed.

The Slytherin smiled and patted her arm. 'You're worried that he is taking his time?'

'Well, I know he cares about me, but…'

Draco sat up and looked down at his fiancé's sister. 'He loves you. He may be slightly insane at times, have his nervous ticks, but he does love you,' the Slytherin said with a soft smile. 'He adores you, treasures you. He's probably afraid of pushing you. He's always loved you, and he has needed you for a long time.'

Hermione smiled in return. 'Thank you, Draco. That means a lot to me.'

Draco's eyes lit up mischievously. 'So will you tell me when you to do it?'

§

**Review**


	16. Whatever Lola Wants, Lola Gets

I'm sorry it's short. Forgive me. And also, for those who might not remember or who might be new to this story, please keep in mind that this is a slight parody and not to be taken too seriously.

I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

**FERVID CHAOS  
**_Whatever Lola wants… Lola gets!_

'I have missed dancing!' she exclaimed as he brought her leg up around his waist, just before he sent her into a dip reminiscent of that Muggle movie her daughter loved. What was it called? _Dirty Dancing?_ As she came up from the drip, she pressed a hand to his shoulder as they moved backwards.

'Mmmmm… Seva!' Tom growled. With these words, the wizard grabbed his wife and pulled her closer, her body melting against his as they moved around the ball room in Snape Hall as the rocked back and forth to "Whatever Lola Wants."

After several verses, Tom stopped dancing and hugged his wife tightly against him; leaning close, he whispered in her ear, 'Do you want to play a game, my love?'

With a mischievous smile, Severina nodded.

She suddenly found herself chained, naked, between two pillars in the dungeons of Snape Hall; she swallowed when she saw her husband's eyes rake over her curves as he approached her slowly.

~*~

_'Severus,' hissed the Dark Lord. 'Do you know what I have been hearing lately?' He didn't wait for a reply. 'That my most prized servant is disloyal, that he actually is serving Albus Dumbledore… Is that not amusing, Severus?' He waved his hand at the Death Eater in question, who was instantly chained, naked, against the dungeon wall. The Dark Lord was enjoying the humiliation that spread across his servant's face. 'Tell me, Severus, do you serve that Muggle-loving fool?'_

_'No, Master.'_

_'We shall see.' Voldemort sneered as he pointed at Severus' already scarred body._ 'Crucio!'

~*~

Severina screamed and tried to shrink away. 'Please,' she begged, her legs giving away, the metal around her wrists cutting into the sensitive flesh. 'No… Please no!'

Tom snapped his fingers and, the chains disappearing, caught his wife in his arms as she collapsed. 'Shh… Shh… Darling,' he whispered as he gently stroked her soft skin, holding her close. _**What is wrong, dear heart?**_

The witch buried her face in his chest, sniffling. **_I hate him. I hate what he did to us!_** She let the memories flood her husband's mind, and broke out into sobs. **_I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but I can remember everything that I felt when I was Severus. It was humiliating, and the pain was so much… I hate Dumbledore. I hate him!_** She blinked up at her husband, her puffy eyes pleading with him. Destroy him. **_I want you and Harry to destroy him! He doesn't deserve to live!_**

Tom scooped the woman into his arms and swiftly made his way to their bedroom, softly whispering to her to keep her calm. Once he had her on the bed, he healed her wounds and, lying down beside her, pulled her into his embrace. 'There, there,' he cooed. 'It's alright. I promise.' He buried his lips in her hair and kissed the top of her head. 'He will pay for everything, my love. I promise.' **_Why don't you take a nice hot bath?_**

He forced a smile through his anger as his wife nodded, grabbed her dress and slipped it on before disappearing up their stairs

After she was out of his vision, he took one of the secret tunnels to find Draco and his daughter. Opening the door, he poked his head in. 'Hermione, I need you to go to your brother and warn him that Lucius and Draco will be coming this afternoon at lunch. Draco, I need you to stay here and watch out for Seva. She is bathing right now, but she is very upset. When she comes out, I want you to watch her and don't, under any circumstances, let her out of your sight once she gets out.' With that he made his way outside to the gardens, and Apparated to Gilderoy's home.

Furious at Dumbledore, he stormed into the Hufflepuff's home. _'Gil! Lucius! Where are you?'_ he bellowed.

The two the Death Eaters appeared immediately, both looking worried. 'Tom, what's wrong?' Lucius asked.

I am going to kill the meddling bastard,' Voldemort hissed between gritted teeth. 'Fate cannot be changed no matter what, but I will be damned if I am not going to show Dumbledore that he messed with the wrong man.'

'What happened?' Lockhart questioned.

'He made her cry,' the Dark Lord said with a low moan. 'We were dancing and I asked her if she wanted to play. She started having flash backs to when she-' He dropped to his knees on the floor before his friends. 'That damned fool took everything and twisted it; he made me hurt her! I had not even touched her, and she went hysterical; she had flash backs of me torturing her, cursing her… I saw myself enjoying the pain I caused.' He sobbed and cursed at the same time, damning Albus Dumbledore to the furthest reaches of Hell. 'I didn't know it was her. I didn't know…'

Both Gilderoy and the Lucius watched helplessly as their leader tore into himself over his wife, berating himself and the ancient wizard who had put them all through a living torment.

After a few moments, Tom rose and stared at his two friends, his eyes glowing. 'I want Hogsmeade and the Burrow attacked today. I don't care how much damage you do to the village; level it, for all I care. As for the Weasleys… don't kill them, Gil, but you can torture them to your heart's content.' He saw the two blatant looks of worry. 'I know what Harry said, but you will obey my orders in this matter, Gil. Is that clear?'

Lockhart nodded. He had not seen Tom this angry in a long time. 'Yes, my Lord.'

'Get Sirius, and assembled two attack teams. Now!'

With a bow, Lockhart vanished, leaving Voldemort with Lucius. 'I want you to go to Hogwarts today! I was willing to tolerate Dumbledore's stupidity, but he made my wife cry. For that, he will wish he had never met me.'

NOTE: I probably will no longer update here, because I'm having technical issues with the site. When I update next, it will be at www (dot) thepetulantpoetess (dot) com. I'm under the same penname there: English Snow Rose.

TBC at a much later date and, probably, in a different place.


	17. Borrow & Hogsmeade

I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity. She is a courageous woman. :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter.

~*~

**FERVID CHAOS  
**_The Burrow and Hogsmeade  
_

_~*~_

_Back in her form of fluffy curls, Hermione raced after the retreating figure of her brother. 'Harry!' She caught up to him and grabbed his elbow. **We need to go somewhere private.**_

_**Why? What are you doing here?**_

_**I am astral projecting, and I don't have much time. I don't want to risk Dumbledore seeing us, either. If he does, he might try to use Legilimency on you to find out what is going on, and this is important.**_

_'How important?'_

_When Hermione just gave him a look, Harry nodded and led his sister out to the grounds. 'I found this place a few days ago when I was wandering around the grounds, trying to keep away from Albus. He isn't a complete fool; he is watching the Chamber like a hawk. I couldn't get down there to relax, so when I ran across this place, I decided to use it. I doubt anyone in the world knows about this place, not even the Marauders probably knew. I did not even put any wards on it, because Dumbledore would be able to find it then by tracing the magic.' He pulled her into the woods, dragging her deeper and deeper until they stopped at a dead tree. He pushed on part of the trunk's base and took a step back to reveal the ground opening up. 'C'mon.'_

_Hermione followed him down the steps into the underground room; she was surprised to see the furniture. 'You moved all this here?'_

_Harry nodded. 'So, what is so important?'_

_'Well, I am not exactly sure. Something happened to really upset Mum; Father came storming into my room and told Draco to stay with her, and he told me to warn you that Draco and Lucius would be at lunch today to announce your engagement. I also think he has moved up the attack. I think he is planning to attack the Burrow and Hogsmeade today!'_

_'You don't know what happened to Mum?' he murmured._

_Hermione shrugged. 'Whatever it was, Father was furious. You could practically feel the hate radiating from him.'_

_'If he has moved up the attack then we are really going to have to crack down and assemble the Knights. Since Draco is coming to Hogwarts for lunch, take the lists you and Draco made, comb through them. The ones that you are sure will join, contact them immediately. Work your way down from the most likely to the least; I want the Knights to start training no later than two weeks!'_

_Hermione nodded. 'If any join today, do you want me and Barty to work with them?'_

_'Yes.' He started to move away. 'Get things moving as soon as possible. Give them instructions to meet at the Riddle Estates to receive their Marks… Apparently, Father is not going to wait for Fate.' He left, his robes billowing behind him. _

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found Draco leaning over her. She let him pull her up off the bed and sighed. 'He knows you're coming. I need the lists so I can start talking to some of the candidates today.'

Draco nodded and smiled grimly. 'Start with the Slytherins. You'll get done a whole lot faster.'

~*~

Gilderoy Lockhart had his wand pointed directly at Arthur Weasley. 'It's over, Weasley. The Dark Lord will win; it is just only a matter of time, and Dumbledore knows it. Did you know he would have you all die for a war you won't win, just because he wants to keep his power?'

'You're insane, Lockhart!'

Gil laughed. 'So I was told, all the time when I was in St. Mungo's. Did you know that all of that was Dumbledore's doing, too?' He did wait for an answer. 'All of your children are down and so is your wife, Arthur. Give it up!'

'I won't,' the red head growled. He was about to send a nasty curse the Hufflepuff's way, when Lockhart vanished. His head whipped from side to side, looking for the Death Eater, who was now laughing at him.

'It is amazing what one can do when they have their full memory. Pyr!' The stream of fire hit Arthur square in the chest, knocking him backwards before Gil stopped the fire and, reappearing, moved to stand over the unconscious patriarch. 'Fool.' He glanced up and raised his hands to the wall. 'Time to leave a little message for Albus.'

After having burned a note for the Headmaster in the side of the wall, Gil had moved to stand in the open doorway of the Burrow.

The twins had been knocked unconscious first, and the blond knew he would have to apologise when they awoke, but he did not want to risk their family finding out about them being Harry's followers. Ron and Ginny had been easy to take down; Bill, Charlie, Percy and their parents were a different story. It had taken them a good half-hour and a few stunned and injured Death Eaters, before everyone had been subdued and separated.

He could not help but smile as surge of power went through him; stretching, he made his way back down the dirt path. It was good to be back. Damn this will be great for the book!

He was finally getting to do what he had once been blamed for, the chance to level and destroy everything around him; and he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him, because everyone within the village would be dead.

There were Death Eaters stationed around the vicinity in case he needed, or wanted, help.

He had made it to the centre of the town without anyone recognising him, which was good for him; he liked working from the inside out.

He waited till he saw a group of chattering middle-aged women before making his presence known, and, with his wicked sense of humour, began talking. 'Pardon me?' He nearly laughed when one of them squeaked when they recognised him. 'Would you mind alerting everyone to my presence? I do so love to hear the screaming and watching everyone scramble about before I kill them. So, could you please spread the word? Oh! If you make sure to tell everyone you see to tell a friend, you four just might make it out alive.'

He only smiled and waved as they began backing away slowly; he thought about waiting to see if they would actually tell someone, but figured they would only save their worthless hides.

Throwing out his hands to either side, he shouted, _'Daca!'_ and watched as those within a short range were sliced open on various parts of their bodies. _'Drukna!'_ Many fell to the ground, gagging—they were drowning from the inside.

Sirius chuckled. 'This never gets old!' He transformed into his grim form and launched himself at a group of 'rescuers'. _Moony's going to be so jealous. Maybe I should save him something to eat._

~*~

**_TBC_**


	18. Discussions

I would like to thank Fran, my beta, for taking on my insanity, She is a courageous woman, :-D

**Disclaimer, Summary and Warnings** are in the first chapter,

~*~

**FERVID CHAOS**  
_Discussions_

_~*~_

As he pushed open the door, a shaft of light spilled into the room, right upon the man Gilderoy had captured, There were no windows in the room, so the bright sunshine of the afternoon did not let any light in,

The young man stepped farther in, and watched as the red haired man lift his head to him and saw the genuine shock that was showing on the man's pale face, 'Hello, Mister Weasley,' He paused as he saw the ropes that held him to the chair, 'I see that my friends were a little rough, This should feel better,' He waved his hand and the ropes disappeared while a chair appeared in front of the older man, 'Now, we need to get down to business,' he said as he seated himself, 'I am almost certain that you know who my true family is, so why don't you tell me why you serve a man who destroyed almost a dozen lives just so he could stay in his secret position of power,'

'Harry, you do not know what your father is truly like,' the Weasley patriarch reasoned, 'I don't know what he has told you—'

'He told me the truth,' the young wizard replied calmly, 'which is more than I can say about Albus Dumbledore, And I have seen what my father is truly like, Tell me, Mister Weasley, have you ever seen my father with my mother? Have you seen the way he adores her? He would do anything for her, Did you know that my father does not make women bow before him?' He could tell from the look on Arthur Weasley's face that he had been fed the same lies as Harry had, 'Did you know that before Dumbledore erased his memory, my father never once tortured a woman even if they betrayed him? He feels that women should be worshipped, placed upon a pedestal and adored, Did you know that? Or did Dumbledore only show you his "crimes" only?'

'Harry, you don't know what you are saying!'

The raven haired man sighed, 'The question is this Arthur, would you ever serve me or my family?'

'No,' the older wizard answered softly, 'I am sorry, Harry, I could never serve your family,'

The son of Voldemort nodded, 'I figured as much, Well then, I am very sorry, Arthur,' He rose and faced the man, 'I am afraid I have no other choice,'

'Harry! You don't want to do this!' Mister Weasley's voice had gone up an octave,

The young man threw up his hands in exasperation, 'Sweet Merlin, Arthur! I'm not going to kill you! I'm just sending you to a safe house, Your wife, Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie have already been questioned and they refused like you did, All of them are safe, just as you will be, There are guards there, however, to make sure that you do not escape,'

At the look on Mister Weasley's face, Harry knew what the man was thinking and answered his silent question, 'The twins joined us quite a while back, In fact, after assessing their talents, I realised they will be two of my highest ranking; they will be helping to train and oversee my followers, the Knights of Walpurgis, Did you know that when they put their minds to it, the twins have a very good handle on the Cruciatus? Watching them work is quite inspiring,' He smiled at the look of horror on Arthur's face, 'Well, off you go!'

With a wave of Harry's hand, Arthur Weasley was gone and would be safe and warm with his family,

Running a hand through his dark hair, he made his way back to the fireplace and took the floo to his mother's quarters to find Draco leaning against a nearby wall with a smirk on his face, while Lucius was seated at his mother's desk, looking elegant as ever,

'Good day, Harry,' the older Slytherin said as he rose to his feet, 'I do believe you two are supposed to reveal your engagement at lunch today, yes?'

Lucius Malfoy could always be counted on to take formality to the extreme, and it was always brought a smirk to Harry's face, 'Yes, I believe we do,' the Gryffindor replied as his smirk grew, 'I do believe it is safe to assume that you are still giving your blessing, Correct?'

Draco rolled his eyes and tugged at his fiancé's arm, 'C'mon, We have a show to do!'

Harry chuckled and let himself be dragged away, while Lucius followed behind in a way that could only be described as regal: The man's long blond hair was smoothed down the back of his heavy, black velvet cloak and his ever handy can made a soft _crk_ sound as he brought the brass tip on the sandy-stone floor,

While Harry and Draco allowed themselves the indulgence of giggling and teasing each other in the lower parts of the castle, they both followed the older Malfoy's example as they neared the Great Hall and adopted a haughty look on their faces, Harry took Draco's hand, slipping it into the crook of his elbow, looking very much like the domineering fiancé that the rules of the haughty pureblood society dictated as Draco fell into the role of the submissive, looking at Harry in a sickeningly and overly adoring manner,

The doors of the Great Hall flung open with flare and Lucius strode in front of the two teenagers, making his way to the Head Table,

Harry smiled at the gasps that went up from the few remaining students and stopped closely behind Lucius, who was addressing the Headmaster,

'I am sure that this comes as surprise, Headmaster,' Lucius drawled, 'but I can assure you that I cause no threat today, I am here to tell you that Mister Potter shall be coming home to Malfoy Manor,'

When the old wizard opened his mouth, the Slytherin cut him off with a wave of his hand, 'I can assure you that any guardians that Harry might have would find it perfectly acceptable, seeing as the two are publicly announcing their engagement tomorrow to the press, I felt that bringing him to the manor would be safer than remaining here at Hogwarts; after all, everyone in the Wizarding world knows the location of the castle, whereas as the location of my manor is a completely mystery,' He smirked, 'I am sure that you have no objections?'

The Headmaster stood and, seeing the couple step out from behind the older Malfoy, glared at Harry, pure hatred in his eyes, 'Well, I see no reason that Mister Potter should remain here for the rest of the holidays if he truly wishes to leave, I offer congratulations to you both,' he said slowly,

Harry doubted that the old man meant it, but he forced a smile, 'Thank you, Headmaster, We accept your congratulations with warm regards,' The lie slipped easily from his tongue and, with a smirk, he bowed his head and led his fiancé away, following behind Lucius' flowing robes,

The Gryffindor pursed his lips as he watched Lucius' cloak and rolled his eyes, _Must be something they teach in Death Eater camp… I need to ask Mum and Lucius about that,_

As the doors to the Great Hall slammed to, Harry Thomas Riddle laughed,

~*~

FIN  
(temporarily)

Okay… I have "finished" with this story, I say "finished", because I'm obviously not done, but I want to have some conclusion to THIS story, However, in the FAR future, I will do a sequel, so it's not really finished,

Thank you to everyone who has been with me from the beginning, Those of you have will remember that when I originally did this story, it was all the way back in, like, 2004 or something… So it's been awhile… And you've all stuck with me,

So, to AmandaBurke, Blue Clover, Anarane Anwamane, HecateDeMort, CloakedInsanity, MistressPoe, Keeper of Destiny, Malfoy Angel, Shania Maxell… and all others that have stuck with me so long (I went back and was trying to remember all the IDs, but I think some of them changed)! You guys mean so much to me, and I dedicate all the insanity of this story (and the real-life journey that it had getting here) to you guys!

To Fran, my lovely beta, who sticks by me through everything, even though she is busy ruling over her own domain! ;-D Many thanks, You have dealt with so much and no words can describe my thanks… I can only hope that you're into Twilight!

Thanks to everyone again! I don't know when I will get the sequel up, but I hope you will all enjoy it when I do!


End file.
